Tal como eres
by ArokuRaita
Summary: Kageyama recibe un golpe en la cabeza por culpa de otro mal saque de Hinata y su personalidad cambia completamente. Eso hará que el caos llegue a Karasuno [shounen ai].
1. No soy yo, eres tú

**Tal como eres**

 _ArokuRaita  
_  
 **Disclaimer:** 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo fic. La idea está basada en un capítulo de 'Hey Arnold!', cuando Helga se golpea en la cabeza y se vuelve una niña pequeña por un día ;)

Espero que les guste, saludos.

* * *

 **1\. No soy yo, eres tú**

\- ¡Hinata idiota! ¡Deja de ser tan... idiota!

Como siempre, los números 9 y 10 discutían. En el gimnasio, en los recreos, frente a la máquina expendedora, a la entrada y la salida de clases, era habitual verlos corriendo, golpeándose o gritándose tonterías. Por lo mismo, nadie les prestaba atención. Incluso el vicerrector desistió de hacerles callar, por eso no decía nada al capitán del equipo de vóleibol: mantener a esos dos tranquilos era tan difícil como congelar el sol con una pala de juguete.

\- Deberías aprender más insultos, Bakageyama- rió Hinata mientras arrancaba del setter.

\- ¡Hey, basta de estupideces! Vamos a comenzar la práctica- anunció Daichi, fulminando al par con una mirada terrorífica. Se hizo el silencio de inmediato y la clase se desarrolló con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora de practicar saques.

Como Asahi y Kageyama tenían saques poderosos, se mantuvieron aparte para practicar otras jugadas, mientras que el resto golpeaba pelotas una y otra vez. Yamaguchi mejoraba cada vez más su saque flotante, Tsukishima apuntaba mejor hacia las áreas difíciles y Tanaka mostraba más agresividad. Sin embargo, Hinata dejaba mucho que desear: la pelota chocaba contra la red, salía de la cancha o caía a unos pasos frente a él. Era un desastre.

Preocupado, Sugawara se acercó al muchacho y trató de animarlo:

\- Hinata, no te preocupes, puedes...

\- ¡Hinata estúpido! ¡Ya deja de hacer el tonto!- gritó Tobio desde el otro extremo de la cancha, interrumpiendo a su senpai.

\- ¡Ca-cállate, Kageyama! ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos!- respondió el colorín, con la cara roja. Suga sonrió: Kageyama sabía cómo animar al número 10.

\- Bueno, inténtalo de nuevo. ¡No pierdes nada!- exclamó el joven de cabellos grises, palmeándole la espalda al pequeño wing spiker.

Envalentonado por las palabras de Sugawara-san y molesto por el regaño de su compañero, el colorín tiró la pelota al aire y, con un salto tremendo, la golpeó al otro lado de la cancha. "¡Mírame, Kageyama! ¡Ahora sí pasará!", gritó para sus adentros.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta: ¡era como ver el saque de Oikawa! Se dirigía al otro lado de la red con la velocidad de un rayo y la potencia de un tren. Quien tratara de detenerlo podía verse seriamente dañado.

"¿No está silencioso de pronto?", se preguntó el moreno. Como le daba la espalda al resto de los chicos, no vio el magnífico saque del número 10. Tampoco la expresión de asombro -y luego de horror- de sus compañeros de equipo. Y estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó el grito de Nishinoya.

\- ¡AGÁCHATE, KAGEYA...!

Fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

\- Hinata, ¿de verdad querías golpear a Kageyama?- preguntó Daichi, asustado. Takeda-sensei y el entrenador Ukai corrieron a la enfermería de Karasuno y todos rodeaban al moreno setter, quien permanecía desmayado en el suelo. Yachi y Kiyoko-san le habían dado los primeros auxilios, pero no había mucho más que hacer salvo esperar.

\- ¡NO! ¡Yo sólo quería que viera mi saque! ¿No me escucharon gritarle?

\- No tenemos telepatía, tonto- respondió Tsukishima, meneando la cabeza. Los demás imitaron su gesto. Shouyou palideció.

\- ¿O sea que... no le avisé...?

"Como se enfocó en Kageyama al sacar, sin quererlo, dirigió la pelota hacia él. Qué miedo...", pensó Sugawara.

El profesor y Ukai llegaron con la gente de la enfermería, quienes revisaron cuidadosamente al joven y lo llevaron en una camilla. También había un doctor.

\- Le haremos unos exámenes en el hospital y les haremos saber cómo evoluciona- aseguró, dejándolos a todos en silencio.

* * *

Esa noche, Hinata no pudo dormir. Su madre y su hermana trataron de consolarlo, mas fue imposible: sentía demasiada culpa. Nunca supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero debió ser tarde, porque al día siguiente tenía unas ojeras enormes.

Al llegar a la escuela, se concentró en conseguir apuntes para su compañero herido. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a las clases de vóleibol, pues aún no se recuperaba del día anterior, pero fue igual. "Por último, diré que estoy enfermo. No es mentira", se dijo. Ya en el gimnasio, vio que todo el equipo lo estaba esperando.

\- Decidimos tomarnos la clase de hoy para visitar a Kageyama en el hospital- anunció alegremente el profesor Takeda.

\- ¡Oh, quiero ir! Pero... quizás Kageyama no quiera verme- suspiró Hinata.

\- Nunca lo sabrás si no nos acompañas- sonrió Suga. El colorín le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó junto a ellos hacia el establecimiento de salud, que no estaba tan lejos de la escuela.

Una vez allá, llegaron a la habitación del setter y descubrieron que estaba dormido. El doctor los recibió con amabilidad.

\- No se preocupen, su amigo está perfectamente bien y todos los exámenes tuvieron resultados positivos. Parece que este muchacho tiene la cabeza muy dura.

"Supiera", pensaron todos.

\- ¿Podemos entrar a verlo?- consultó Takeda-sensei.

\- Claro, pero de a dos o tres.

Tsukishima decidió no entrar y Yamaguchi le hizo compañía. El profesor Takeda y el entrenador Ukai estuvieron un momento junto al joven y salieron. Luego entraron Asahi, Daichi y Sugawara, Kiyoko y Yachi, Nishinoya y Tanaka, y Ennoshita y sus compañeros de curso. Hinata fue el último en visitar a Kageyama. Los demás se habían ido, luego de preguntarle si se sentía bien y si no tenía problemas para irse a casa. Prefería quedarse todo el tiempo posible junto al setter.

\- Perdóname, Kageyama. De verdad no quería golpearte. Nunca más lo haré... ¡Despierta, por favor!- dijo cuando estuvo a solas con él.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se las secó de inmediato. Por un inexplicable impulso, tomó la mano del joven que dormía plácidamente en la cama. Al mirarlo a la cara, se sonrojó: el rostro de Tobio era tan dulce y relajado como el de un bebé.

Ah, me encantaría verte siempre así, Kageyama. Y que me perdonaras, también.

Dicho esto, soltó su mano y salió rápidamente de la habitación para evitar una nueva oleada de lágrimas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Atrás, Kageyama apretó la mano que Hinata había sostenido.

* * *

\- ¿Kageyama?- preguntó Sugawara, mirando hacia la puerta del gimnasio. La clase estaba recién comenzando y el moreno estaba en la puerta, vestido para la práctica. Estaba serio, pero no como antes.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes volver tan pronto a jugar?- preguntó el profesor Takeda. Kageyama le entregó un certificado firmado por el doctor que lo atendió, donde se expresaba que el joven estaba perfectamente bien, pero que debía integrarse lentamente a la práctica.

\- Bueno, si el doctor dice que no hay problema, entonces quizás pueda practicar en un espacio aparte de los demás- respondió el entrenador Ukai.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, entrenador! Realmente quiero jugar.

\- Estoy seguro de eso, muchach...-. Ukai se interrumpió solo y miró extrañado a Kageyama. Takeda-sensei se unió, boquiabierto. El joven sonreía con una candidez digna de Sugawara. Era como un milagro.

Corrió a ubicarse en una esquina, sin ser consciente de la sorpresa de los adultos, y comenzó a practicar pases en la pared. Extrañado, Yamaguchi se acercó a él. Ya se había cansado de hacer saques flotantes y quería mejorar sus recibos, pero Tsukki no estaba interesado.

\- Este... ¿Kageyama? ¿Te parece si practicamos recibos juntos?

El pecoso sabía que el moreno podía ser desagradable y se preparó para lo peor. Por eso, casi se fue de espaldas cuando Tobio le sonrió y dijo: "¡Claro, no hay problema!".

Estuvieron un buen rato lanzándose pases y riendo. Si Tadashi se equivocaba, su compañero le daba apoyo, y viceversa.

\- Oye, Kageyama, ¿de verdad te sientes bien? Digo, el golpe de anteayer fue fuerte...

\- Me siento mejor que nunca, Yamaguchi. Es genial... ¡Como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación!- rió el muchacho. Su compañero se sonrojó.

"No sabía que este tipo podía ser tan amable. De hecho, aparte de Sugawara-san, no puedo creer que haya alguien así. No sé qué pensar. No recuerdo haberme sentido tan contento al conversar con otra persona, ni siquiera con Tsukki", pensó el joven.

En eso, llegó Hinata a saludar al moreno. No saltaba ni gritaba como solía hacer habitualmente, sino que parecía un poco compungido y miraba al suelo.

"¿Por qué viene a interrumpir? ¡Salúdalo y vete ya!", masculló Yamaguchi para sus adentros. El pensamiento lo sorprendió. ¿Era posible que se sintiera un poco... celoso?

\- Kageyama, me alegro que estés bien. ¡Perdóname! No volveré a pegarle mal a un saque nunca más.

\- ¿Eh? Tranquilo, Hinata. Me dolió mucho, pero no estoy enojado contigo-. Dicho esto, el moreno esbozó una sonrisa tan luminosa que hizo brillar los ojos de Hinata (y, de paso, los de Yamaguchi).

* * *

Cuando Tsukishima notó que ya había practicado lo suficiente, salió de la cancha y se sentó en la banca. Desde hacía un rato que no veía a Yamaguchi. Se notaba tan emocionado con aprender el saque flotante que ya no era tan cercano como antes. "Me parece bien que cada uno de nosotros tenga su espacio", pensó con indiferencia.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, vio que su amigo practicaba recibos con el 'parcito raro'. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlos, cuando algo en el rostro de Yamaguchi le llamó la atención: tenía la mirada de adoración que siempre reservaba para Tsukki. "A QUIÉN ESTÁ MIRANDO", exclamó su cerebro, sin tono de pregunta. Más bien parecía una declaración de guerra.

A Hinata no era, ese enano no tenía nada de admirable. Kageyama tampoco podía ser, hasta que vio su sonrisa. Sintió náuseas.

"Yamaguchi está mirando a ese idiota... ¿con esa cara? ¿Y qué significa esa sonrisa tan inocente? Esto no puede quedar así", pensó. Molesto, tiró la toalla a la banca y se dirigió al baño. Las náuseas estaban aumentando.


	2. De cristal y caramelo

**Tal como eres**

 _ArokuRaita_

 **Disclaimer:** 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D

* * *

 **2\. De cristal y caramelo**

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Yamaguchi seguía maravillado ante el gran cambio en la personalidad de Kageyama y la irritación de Tsukishima aumentaba. En todo caso, no habría sido tan terrible, pero el pecoso no paraba de hablar del moreno: "Kageyama, aquí, Kageyama acá, ¡qué amable, qué simpático!".

\- Oh, veo que lo admiras mucho. ¿No prefieres juntarte más con él?- espetó el rubio, molesto. Tadashi calló.

\- N-No, Tsukki... No es para tanto. Es sólo que me sorprende...

\- ¡Tch!- masculló el otro.

Luego de un rato de silencio, Yamaguchi volvió a la carga.

\- Tsukki, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Kageyama. Estoy seguro de que te caerá bien. Incluso podríamos... ¡podríamos juntarnos con él y Hinata! ¡Creo que lo pasaríamos muy bien!

La cara del alto y rubio bloqueador se crispó en una mueca de disgusto.

\- Francamente, Yamaguchi, no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas sobre cómo pasarlo bien. Prefiero juntarme con personas que piensan, ¿sabes?

\- Yo, eh... Lo siento, Tsukki. Era sólo una idea.

\- Una muy mala, en realidad. Volvamos a la cancha, ¿quieres?

\- Está bien, Tsukki.

Tsukishima no quería ser tan desagradable, pero la insistencia y emoción de su amigo de infancia le irritaron de manera inexplicable. Era una especie de malestar en el pecho y la boca del estómago. ¿Tendría relación con las náuseas del otro día? ¿Debería ir al doctor?

En realidad, intuía lo que le pasaba -su gran intelecto no podía dejar pasar algo tan obvio-, pero jamás lo admitiría. Ni siquiera a sí mismo.

"No estoy celoso", se dijo.

* * *

El rubio no podía evitar que su mejor amigo conversara con Kageyama de cuando en cuando, pero al menos ya no hablaba con devota admiración sobre el setter. Era un gran avance.

Con indiferencia, miró a Hinata. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ese enano, ahora que su mejor amigo y rival era más dulce que una chica? No le sorprendió ver que el número 10 miraba al 9 con cara rara. Era como si le gustara el cambio y le repeliera a la vez. "Debe ser normal: está tan acostumbrado a pelear con ese idiota, que ahora no sabe cómo reaccionar. Ojalá no afecte ese lanzamiento raro que tienen. Podría irnos mal", reflexionó.

\- Kageyama, ¡lánzame un pase!- gritó el colorín en ese momento.

\- Como quieras, Hinata- respondió el moreno, sonriendo. Su pase fue perfecto, tanto o más que antes de recibir el saque en la cabeza. Además, Hinata pudo dirigir la pelota sin problemas al otro lado de la red. Tuvo una sensación extraña: como si, en vez de ser él quien confiaba 100% en Kageyama, fuera éste quien le diera toda su confianza al colorín. La idea le hizo sonrojarse.

\- ¿Qué te pareció el pase, Hinata?- preguntó Tobio, serio pero relajado. "Es extraño verlo sin el ceño fruncido. Y tan solícito", se dijo el pequeño.

\- Este... Muy bueno. Fue genial- respondió. Los ojos del número 9 se iluminaron.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro!

Al otro lado de la cancha, Tsukishima no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la tonta expresión facial de Hinata. Era lo más divertido de todo este asunto.

* * *

\- Kageyama, ¿qué tal si practicas tiros para los demás miembros del equipo?- aconsejó Sugawara, cuando quedó claro que el setter de primer año estaba recuperado (al menos, físicamente).

Tobio asintió y comenzó a hacer pases a todos. Muchos sonreían cuando lanzaban su tiro, pues era como si lo hubiesen pensado para ellos. Incluso Tsukishima estuvo a punto de esbozar una, pero alcanzó a reprimirla. Yamaguchi se emocionó al verlo: "¡Quizás ahora sí desee aceptar a Kageyama!".

Asimismo, Asahi estaba mucho más feliz con esos pases. Daba la sensación de que no podrían detenerlo ni siquiera tres clones de Aone.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo ese tiro, Asahi-san?- consultó el setter más joven, con timidez.

\- Eh, este... ¡Excelente! Fue tal como lo necesitaba: alto y algo lejos de la red- sonrió el muchachote. La forma de ser de Kageyama solía asustarle, pues era muy brusco e intenso al decir o preguntar cosas. Además, como siempre parecía estar enojado, le preocupaba hablarle. No obstante, ahora era tan dulce y agradable que deseaba compartir más con él. Este muchacho jamás se reiría de su corazón de cristal. Asahi lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

* * *

Para Kageyama, los sentimientos de los demás (y los propios) siempre habían sido un misterio. No lo sabía y había vivido bien con su ignorancia. Sin embargo, cuando despertó en el hospital con la cabeza adolorida y descubrió que no podía recordar qué había pasado antes, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Sabía quién era, qué hacía, quiénes eran sus compañeros y todo, pero algo no estaba bien en él. Ese 'algo' había desaparecido o cambiado en su pecho. Era como despertar en la vida de otra persona. Confundido, decidió dormir.

Fue durante su sueño más profundo cuando una mano apretó la suya. Era suave y cálida y le transmitió una gran paz. Se sentía como si el dueño o dueña de esa mano lo amara tanto que no pudiera contenerse, aunque la mente del joven hospitalizado lo tradujo como 'una pelota de vóleibol que se infla hasta reventar y llenar la habitación con más pelotas de vóleibol' . "Quiero conocer a esa persona", se dijo en el sueño.

Al despertar, los sentimientos ajenos y propios seguían siendo desconocidos para Tobio, y él continuaba ignorando aquello. Pero ese 'algo' que le atormentaba se había vuelto agradable. El setter pensaba que era como una pelota de vóleibol rosa, hecha de algodón de azúcar. Si hubiese tenido un mínimo de inteligencia intrapersonal, habría dicho que era el deseo de devolver, cuadriplicado, el amor que había recibido en el sueño a la persona de las manos. Su ayuda había llegado en el momento justo.

* * *

Tobio observó al as de Karasuno y su sonrisa le hizo sentir cómodo ("¿Será él la persona de las manos?"), por lo que le respondió de la misma forma. El joven de tercer año se puso colorado hasta las orejas, mas Kageyama no se percató ni se dio cuenta de lo que eso podía significar. Sin embargo, dos personas que estaban a una cierta distancia sí lo notaron.

\- ¡Hey, Asahi-san! ¡Buen spike!- exclamó Nishinoya, alegremente. Azumane lo miró, aun sonriendo, pero quedó paralizado: los ojos del libero no compartían esa alegría.

\- Em, ¡gra-gracias, Noya-san!- tartamudeó.

Por otro lado, Hinata observaba todo con seriedad. Como su intelecto no era muy despierto para este tipo de situaciones, se apoyaba en su instinto. Y éste le estaba enviando señales de alarma. ¿Por qué?

* * *

Hinata y Nishinoya tuvieron que quedarse en el gimnasio para ordenar. "Si quieres, te espero", le había dicho Kageyama al colorín, pero éste le respondió que partiera sin él: "No sé cuánto tardaré, así que no te molestes por mí". Se sentía un poco arrepentido, mas era para mejor. Así, el setter podría descansar.

Lo que le preocupaba era la expresión de su senpai. El delgado libero parecía más pálido que de costumbre y ordenaba con una rapidez increíble. Cada uno de sus poros exudaba ansiedad y deseos de salir corriendo. Shouyou tragó saliva.

\- Noya-san, si necesitas irte, puedes hacerlo. Yo me quedaré acá.

Los ojos del libero se iluminaron por un momento y luego se apagaron.

\- No, como senpai, no puedo dejarte toda la responsabilidad. Además, falta poco.

Unos minutos después, estaban listos. Entregaron la llave del gimnasio al encargado de la escuela y Hinata fue a buscar su bicicleta.

\- Hinata, debo adelantarme, ¡nos vemos mañana! ¡Gracias por todo!- gritó Yuu, corriendo hacia la salida. Shouyou le hizo adiós con la mano y caminó lentamente. ¿Por qué tendría tanta prisa?

"Quizás necesitaba ir al baño. Pero habría pasado al del gimnasio. O tal vez es de esas personas que no pueden hacer del 'número dos' en otro lugar que no sea su casa", pensó, riendo.

Cuando llevaba un trecho avanzado, cerca de un parque, vio a lo lejos a dos muchachos que usaban la chaqueta negra del club de vóleibol de Karasuno. Los dos eran altos, pero el mayor llevaba el pelo largo y suelto. El otro tenía el pelo corto y de color azabache. Frunció el ceño y decidió seguirlos.

Ignoraba que otra persona había tenido la misma idea.

* * *

\- Espero que no te moleste que te haya pedido acompañarte a tu casa, Kageyama. Pensé que tal vez podía pasarte algo... Ya sabes, como estuviste hospitalizado... Entonces, eh... Eso- titubeó Asahi.

\- No hay problema, Asahi-san. Creo que eres muy buena compañía- respondió el joven.

Aunque el setter era menor que él y tenía una personalidad mucho más dulce que antes, Azumane aún se sentía nervioso. ¿O en realidad sentía culpa? Siempre se iba a casa con Nishinoya, pero esta vez lo traicionó... "¡No, no es traición! Por una vez que acompañe a casa a otra persona, no pasa nada", se retó.

La energía de Yuu solía encandilarlo. El pequeño libero era una criatura tan salvaje y brillante que iluminaba todos los defectos del tímido gigante. Daichi lo encontraba gracioso, pero Asahi no. La personalidad del chico no era un golpe a la autoestima, sino a la entrepierna. "Y es literal. A veces, al lado de Noya-san, siento que soy menos hombre. Como si no fuera capaz de proteger a nadie", reflexionó el as. Valía la pena tomar distancia de vez en vez.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Asahi-san? Pareces molesto por algo- murmuró Kageyama, con preocupación.

\- ¡Ah, no! No es nada. Sólo estaba pensando algunas cosas...

\- Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien, sea lo que sea, Asahi-san. No le des tantas vueltas.

\- Ojalá sea así.

Siguieron caminando en silencio por un rato. De pronto, Asahi tuvo la molesta sensación de que lo observaban fijamente. Se volteó: no había nadie detrás ni a los lados. Aunque podía ver que estaba a solas con Kageyama (se sonrojó al recordarlo), seguía sintiendo que dos ojos enormes le horadaban el cráneo.

\- Asahi-san, en el próximo semáforo nos separamos, ¿verdad? ¡Me alegró mucho que me acompañaras! Aunque no hayamos podido conversar mucho...- comentó Tobio, sacándolo de sus ideas paranoides.

"¡ARGH! ¡Fui un estúpido! Me puse a pensar en tantas estupideces que no disfruté la caminata... Ahora quizás me encuentra un idiota", se lamentó el as. El semáforo se veía más y más cercano. Sabía que quería decirle algo a su acompañante, pero no sabía qué.

Sin pensar, levantó una mano y tocó una de las mejillas de Kageyama. Los ojos azul oscuro del moreno se abrieron al sentir el contacto.

\- Yo... Me he sentido muy bien contigo. Realmente me gusta tu forma de ser actual, Kageyama. Y me gustaría conocerte más- murmuró.

El setter se mantuvo en silencio, aunque un ligero rubor tiñó su rostro.

\- Lamento haber sido tan brusco, pero necesitaba decirlo- se disculpó el mayor, alejándose con torpeza. – Hasta mañana.

Mientras veía a Asahi caminar hacia su casa, Kageyama tocó levemente la mejilla que éste había acariciado.

No era la mano del sueño.

* * *

\- Maldito Asahi-san- masculló Nishinoya, sentado en un pasaje a pocos metros del semáforo donde había ocurrido todo. Aunque no había escuchado nada, sabía que el as de Karasuno había quedado encantado con la nueva personalidad de Kageyama. "Es tan dulce, tan amable, tan parecido a él... y tan distinto a mí..."

Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos y las secó con rabia.

Sintió el ruido de una bicicleta a través de la calle principal. Hinata se estaba acercando a él, como si nada.

\- No seas idiota, te verán- siseó, levantándose.

\- Ya se han ido, Noya-san- respondió el colorín.

Luego de una pausa, el libero preguntó:

\- ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

Hinata titubeó.

\- Vi a Kageyama y a Asahi-san caminando juntos y decidí seguirlos. Luego, vi que ibas un poco más adelante que yo. Lo siento.

\- No te disculpes. Eso debe hacerlo otra persona- respondió Nishinoya con acritud.

El número 10 nunca había visto a su compañero tan furioso. No quería saber cómo era este joven tan salvaje cuando se enojaba. Sintió pena por Asahi-san, pero más le preocupaba la integridad física de Kageyama.

\- Este... ¿Noya-san?- el libero lo miró. Sus ojos enrojecidos daban miedo de verdad- Sólo quiero decirte que Kageyama no tiene la culpa. Está raro y eso fue por mi saque...

Yuu lo miró en silencio. Con su uniforme negro y su camiseta roja, parecía un cuervo con el pecho lleno de sangre.

\- No importa, Shouyou. Nos vemos mañana.

Pasó por su lado y se alejó hacia su hogar. Hinata subió a su bicicleta y pedaleó hacia su casa. Todavía sentía las alarmas sonando en lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

Continuará.

(Y yo que quería hacer una comedia... :( )


	3. ¿Ella también?

**Tal como eres**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegro que les vaya gustando el fic =) Son 10 capítulos, así que prepárense, porque aún falta gente que caiga bajo el encanto de Reverse!Tobio y lo amen... u odien...

* * *

 **3\. ¿Ella también?**

Esa noche, Hinata tampoco pudo dormir. En esta ocasión, era otro el sentimiento que le impedía pegar ojo. Había visto a Asahi-san y Kageyama, y el primero se había mostrado demasiado cariñoso con el setter. Bueno, ese era problema de ellos, pero... ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto? Asahi-san no tenía por qué haber hecho eso. Luego recordó la expresión de Noya-san y se sintió peor. ¿Acaso el as no había pensado en los sentimientos de su amigo?

Se durmió muy tarde, por tratar de encontrar una respuesta que no llegó.

Al día siguiente, había cierta tensión en el gimnasio de Karasuno. Asahi y Nishinoya apenas se hablaban, aunque eso no afectaba su estilo de juego. Sin embargo, era extraño que el más pequeño no alabara los lanzamientos del número 3 y que éste no se pusiera rojo. Sugawara los miró, preocupado. Los de primero y segundo quizás no lo notaran de inmediato, pero Daichi sí. Si esa tensión seguía y se traspasaba al vóleibol, sería grave. "¿Debería hablar con ellos, o mejor espero a tener más datos?", se preguntó.

Por otro lado, Tanaka tenía mala cara. Luego de practicar algunos spikes, fue a sentarse a la banca y beber un poco de agua.

\- ¿Sabes, Sugawara-san? Hay algo que me tiene molesto...- empezó.

\- ¿Qué es, Tanaka?

\- El Kageyama de ahora no me gusta. Es verdad que sonríe más y es más amable, pero... lo encuentro muy debilucho- Luego de una pausa, agregó: - ¡No digo que la gente amable sea débil! Sus pases son buenos, pero ya no tienen 'garra' ni energía, ¿me entiendes?

\- Creo que sí, Tanaka. Esperemos que sólo sea un efecto secundario momentáneo.

"Espero que esto se solucione antes de que afecte a todo el equipo", se dijo el setter de tercero.

* * *

Kiyoko Shimizu prefería mantenerse aparte de los hombres, pues a veces podían ser molestos. Sabía que muchos la observaban desde lejos, pero esa atención le hacía sentirse incómoda. Como su sola presencia bastaba, ni siquiera les importaba que hablara. También entendía que podían sentirse intimidados, pero si tanto la deseaban, ¿por qué no se molestaban en hacer cualquier cosa, por último, en vez de mirarla como bobos? ¿No se daban cuenta de que así nunca desarrollaría un interés en ellos?

Por eso tenía la misma actitud con los muchachos del club de vóleibol. Aunque la mayoría sólo tenía ojos para el deporte y apenas un par de los 12 miembros del equipo le profesaban amor eterno, en general, la trataban como a una hermana. Se sentía bien con ellos y, aunque los de primer año eran muy pequeños para ella, les tenía aprecio.

Ese día era el turno de limpieza para los chicos de primer año. Tsukishima se comportaba especialmente desagradable con Kageyama, quien respondía con una sonrisa a todas sus provocaciones, mientras Yamaguchi y Hinata se miraban nerviosos. Kiyoko sabía que el moreno de primero había cambiado bastante después del golpe que recibió en la cabeza, mas no había prestado atención a su comportamiento. Le recordaba a Sugawara.

Finalmente, el rubio se aburrió de Kageyama y, luego de despedirse, salió de recinto junto a Yamaguchi, quien se volteaba a mirar a Tobio a cada rato.

\- Vaya, Kageyama, ¿no te molestó que Tsukishima te dijera todas esas cosas?- preguntó Kiyoko, impresionada. Imaginaba cómo habría reaccionado el setter antes del accidente.

Hinata quedó boquiabierto. ¿Kiyoko-senpai estaba hablándole a Kageyama? Aunque no tenía nada que ver en la conversación, se sonrojó igual.

\- No. Quizás estaba pasando por un mal rato, Kiyoko-senpai. Además, nada de lo que dijo me pareció ofensivo. Mencionó que yo era un rey, y los demás, mis vasallos. ¿No es absurdo?

\- Sí, en realidad. Tú serías un rey bondadoso ahora, ¿no?

\- ¿Ahora?... Sí, eh, eso creo...- titubeó el joven.

La expresión de Kageyama se había vuelto triste. Shimizu se asustó. ¿Habría dicho algo malo?

\- Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué- se disculpó.

\- Oh, no es nada, es sólo que no recuerdo muchas cosas, pero estoy bien- la animó el moreno y, dirigiéndose a Hinata (quien ya estaba preparado para pedir perdón por enésima vez), agregó:

\- ¡No se te ocurra pedir disculpas o algo así! Lo pasado, pasado está. Además, me siento excelente.

Bueno, si él lo decía, entonces no había más motivos para preocuparse...

\- Kageyama, ¿quieres acompañarme a casa?- preguntó el colorín, animado. El joven respondió que si con una sonrisa y dejaron juntos el gimnasio, luego de despedirse de su senpai. Kiyoko quedó atrás, con expresión pensativa. En realidad, ¿era tan importante si el setter de primero era dos años más joven? Sólo deseaba acercarse más a él y conversar, nada más. Por primera vez sentía interés en alguien del sexo opuesto. ¡Y era alguien que podía hablarle normalmente, sin intenciones ocultas! Con una sonrisa, dejó el recinto ordenado y llevó la llave donde el encargado de la escuela.

* * *

Intentaba pasar desapercibida, pero era difícil. Saludaba al joven setter con más frecuencia, le sonreía, a veces le conversaba y lo miraba de reojo durante las clases. Sin embargo, no notaba cambios en la actitud de Kageyama, por lo que decidió dar un paso más: llevarle bentos. Así, podía ver más de cerca las facciones del joven y apreciar esa dulce risa que había estado escondida durante tanto tiempo. El muchacho agradecía y devoraba cada uno de los bentos. Aunque seguía juntándose con Hinata para almorzar, hablaba más con Kiyoko, quien se notaba mucho más alegre que antes.

La cercanía de los dos pasó desapercibida para Nishinoya, pues su atención estaba concentrada en otra persona, pero no para Tanaka (ni para Asahi y Yamaguchi, quienes también intentaron preparar bentos, con resultados relativamente buenos). Si al de segundo ya le costaba soportar al nuevo Kageyama, ahora lisa y llanamente lo detestaba.

\- Voy a devolverle la personalidad a ese debilucho a punta de golpes- masculló el pelado durante un descanso, con su cara contorsionada por la rabia. - Ahora no sólo es un alfeñique, ¡sino que me está quitando a Kiyoko-san!

\- Nunca fue tuya, Tanaka- murmuró Sugawara, a su lado. El joven de segundo lo ignoró.

\- No sé qué hacer, Suga-san. Me cuesta concentrarme. Me alegra verla sonreír y me conformo con que me ignore, pero cuando esas sonrisas son para otro... Ah, duele.

El setter de tercero lo miró con seriedad. Al parecer, el enamoramiento de Tanaka no era algo superficial. Al menos, eso era lo que se notaba en su mirada. Quizás era mejor no mencionarle lo de los bentos...

* * *

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de todos modos. Y la explosión habría sido grande si no hubiera estado Daichi cerca. El capitán arrastró fuera del gimnasio al furioso wing spiker cuando este último notó que Kiyoko le entregaba un almuerzo bellamente envuelto al setter de primer año ("No es la misma mano del sueño", pensó Tobio en ese instante). Se escucharon algunos gritos a través de la puerta cerrada y luego se hizo el silencio. Cuando Sugawara decidió salir a buscarlos, Sawamura entró con Tanaka detrás. Los dos se veían serios y, durante toda la clase, no hablaron del asunto.

Al término de la jornada, Tsukishima se acercó a Tanaka.

\- Parece que te retaron bien, ¿eh?

El mayor lo miró feo.

\- ¿Acaso quieres pelea?

\- Al contrario. Supongo que el Rey de la Cancha te tiene harto...

\- No me hables de ese... ese debilucho.

\- Tranquilo, yo tampoco lo soporto. Al menos somos dos que sentimos lo mismo.

\- Tres- dijo una voz tras ellos. Era Nishinoya, quien los había estado escuchando desde una cierta distancia. - Si tienen alguna idea para devolverlo a su personalidad antigua, cuenten conmigo.

\- No hemos pensado nada aún. Pero debemos ser precavidos, darle una vuelta al asunto y... - explicó Tsukishima, hasta que Noya-san y Tanaka lo interrumpieron con una idea más directa: saques estilo Hinata.

\- ¡Le tiramos la pelota hasta que vuelva a ser el de antes y listo!

Parecía interesante y hasta Tsukki estuvo de acuerdo. Pero, cuando lo intentaron, a los admiradores de Tobio no les pareció bien y se enfurecieron. Hinata se mantuvo en silencio. Había planeado hacer lo mismo antes, mas no se atrevió. Ahora veía que era inútil.

Cuando Daichi consideró que el trío de detractores de Tobio se estaba pasando de la raya, murió la idea. Kageyama dejó atrás las tensiones con una dulce sonrisa, pero las tensiones empeoraron...


	4. ¡Ayúdame, capitán!

**Tal como eres**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!  
Alguien había mencionado a Daichi, espero que les guste este cap.

* * *

 **4\. ¡Ayúdame, capitán!**

Aunque Hinata no era el joven más despierto del equipo, hasta él se daba cuenta de que la situación con Kageyama estaba casi fuera de control. Si no hubiese sido por Sawamura, el setter de primero habría terminado con un traumatismo encéfalo-craneano gracias a la idea de Tsukishima, Nishinoya y Tanaka. Aparte del que ya había sufrido por su culpa. "Esto parece una pesadilla, debo hablar con él y pedirle que trate de ser como antes", pensó.

Las clases avanzaron sin novedad. Luego fue el turno de las horas de vóleibol y la tarde mejoró para el colorín, pero apenas puso un pie en el gimnasio, sintió escalofríos. La tensión seguía entre sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Eh, Kageyama, ¿puedo hablar afuera contigo un momento?- preguntó mientras descansaban, luego de un arduo entrenamiento.

\- Claro, Hinata.

Una vez en el exterior, Hinata respiró hondo antes de hablar. Habría sido más fácil si Kageyama lo hubiese apurado o insultado como antes, pero ahora le miraba con inocencia. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar?

\- Este... Verás... Eres un chico muy amable, pero creo que no estamos acostumbrados a eso. Por eso, quería saber si es posible que seas más agresivo...

Miró al alto joven y se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Sus ojos azul oscuro mostraban una tristeza enorme.

\- Oh, lo siento, es que... No sé cómo ser de otra forma... Por algún motivo, siento que soy como debería ser. Estoy seguro de que antes no era feliz. En cambio, ahora estoy en paz conmigo mismo y con los demás. ¿Es tan malo?

Shouyou enrojeció, avergonzado. Movió sus manos en gesto de negación.

\- ¡No, no no no no no, Kageyama, estás equivocado! Eres genial así, de verdad. Eres...- No pudo terminar la frase, tenía demasiados adjetivos atorados en su garganta. Y todo eran románticos…

Kageyama rió, aliviado.

\- ¡Me alegro mucho, Hinata! Si quieres, puedo tratar de ser agresivo, pero me costará mucho.

El colorín suspiró. No quería obligarlo a cambiar y, mientras luchaba por encontrar su voz, descubrió que no quería que volviera a ser como antes. Si era necesario, lucharía contra sus propios compañeros de equipo, sólo para defender y proteger a su amigo. Bajó los ojos y respondió, desalentado:

\- No, está bien así...

\- ¿Qué te parece si... si sólo soy amable contigo? Trataré de no hablar mucho con los demás, pero contigo me mostraré tal como soy-. Mientras decía eso, esbozó una adorable sonrisa. En menos de un segundo, el colorín olvidó todas sus preocupaciones.

\- Yo... ¡He-hecho!- respondió Hinata, sonriendo de vuelta.

Al entrar de nuevo al gimnasio, el número 10 pudo notar dos corrientes de malas vibras. Una venía de Tanaka, Tsukishima y Nishinoya, quienes lo observaban con sospecha. La otra era más potente, y la enviaban los ojos de Yamaguchi, Asahi y... ¡¿Kiyoko-san?! ¿Estaban celosos? "Rayos, esto será imposible", pensó, angustiado.

* * *

A la salida, Daichi y Suga se quedaron para ordenar el gimnasio.

\- La tensión dentro del equipo ha aumentado, Daichi. ¿Lo has notado?

\- Sí. Pensé que tener un chico problemático como Kageyama sería todo un desafío, pero ahora que es más amable parece ser peor que cuando estaba en preparatoria.

\- Creo que incluso mejoró en sus estudios, pues más gente se acerca a ayudarle. Al menos, eso es lo que me contaron Yachi y Hinata.

Daichi dejó de pasar el trapero sobre el piso y se estiró, con las manos en la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué pasa esto, Suga? Tú eres mucho más dulce que Kageyama y no provocas tantos problemas. Podrías enseñarle…

\- 'Dulce' no es un buen adjetivo para calificar a un hombre, Daichi.

El capitán del equipo volvió a tomar el trapero y sonrió a su compañero antes de seguir limpiando.

\- Lo siento. No pude evitarlo.

El joven de cabellos grises rió, sonrojándose. Aún no había pasado nada con Sawamura, ni siquiera habían hablado de sus sentimientos, mas ahí estaban las miradas, las sonrisas, los coqueteos _… "_ Es cuestión de tiempo, pensaba el setter, pero preferiría que fuera Daichi quien diera el primer paso. Así me sentiría más seguro… No deseo obligarlo".

En eso estaban, cuando Hinata abrió bruscamente la puerta del gimnasio, con Kageyama tomado de su mano. El moreno tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no entendiera lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- ¡Sawamura-san, Suga-san! ¡Perdón por interrumpir! Lo que pasa es que afuera empezaron a discutir con Kageyama y a acercarse mucho a él, y pensé que quizás podía esconderlo acá un rato…

\- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó el capitán con rostro sombrío, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

\- Este… Los que aman y odian a Kageyama.

\- Ah. Voy a dejarles claras unas cuantas cosas…

\- Daichi, si quieres puedo ir yo- se adelantó Sugawara. Quizás el malhumor del autoritario moreno podía empeorar el asunto. Además, el diálogo era lo mejor para las situaciones complicadas. Luego de unos instantes, el capitán accedió.

\- No tardaré. Por mientras, Hinata, Kageyama, ¿pueden ayudar a Sawamura-san a terminar el aseo del recinto? Se los agradecería mucho.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron enfáticamente y se pusieron manos a la obra. Luego de unos minutos, el colorín se apretó el estómago. La tensión de la cual había arrancado con Tobio le pasó la cuenta. Con un hilo de voz, pidió permiso para usar el baño y, cuando Daichi se lo dio, huyó a toda velocidad.

\- Hinata es un joven muy nervioso, ¿no crees?- dijo el de tercer año, como para romper el hielo con su kouhai.

\- Quizás, pero es muy valiente y alegre. Me alegro mucho de que sea mi amigo- comentó Kageyama, mirando hacia el lugar donde había corrido su compañero.

Daichi rió.

\- No sé si la palabra 'valiente' sea tan adecuada... Aunque es verdad que hace frente a sus temores y los supera. Eso es lo importante.

Kageyama asintió y siguió hablando de Hinata, a medida que una gran sonrisa iba formándose en su rostro. Para el capitán del equipo, esa visión fue muy extraña. No porque el 'Rey de la Cancha' estuviera sonriendo sin dar miedo, sino por la sensación de dulzura que transmitía todo su ser. Daban ganas de cuidarlo, protegerlo, acariciarlo...

"... Aún más que a Suga _"_. La idea le hizo temblar un poco.

\- Creo que... voy a ver cómo le está yendo a Sugawara allá afuera- murmuró Daichi, de pronto. Tobio se encogió.

\- Por favor, no deje entrar a los demás todavía, senpai.

Sawamura se volteó y vio verdadero miedo en los ojos almendrados del moreno. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se acercó a Tobio y lo estrechó en un apretado abrazo.

\- Este... Capitán, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó el joven.

\- No te preocupes, no dejaré que te hagan daño.

\- Oh, está bien...

Era sólo un abrazo. Su kouhai solo estaba asustado y no significaba nada, pero... ¿por qué su corazón latía tan aprisa, entonces?

* * *

Mientras regresaba del baño, Hinata vio a su capitán abrazando a Kageyama. "¿Qué está haciendo Sawamura-san?", se preguntó, pálido. El setter de primer año tenía una expresión tranquila, mas no sonreía. Antes de poder hacer o decir algo, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió y entró Sugawara, mirando ligeramente hacia atrás.

\- Bueno, Daichi. Hablé con los chicos y accedieron a una tregua, así que Kageyama estará tranquilo por un tiem...

El capitán se puso blanco y se separó de su kouhai, pero no a tiempo. Suga ya se había volteado a mirarlo y notó el abrazo y la mirada culpable de su amigo. Algo en su expresión hizo que Hinata temblara de miedo.

"Es la misma mirada que tienen los que odian a Kageyama…"


	5. El Gran Rey Ataca

**Tal como eres**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Cada vez que aparece Oikawa, no puedo parar de escribir. Si no fuera porque me encanta KageHina, OiKage/Kagekawa sería mi OTP :P

* * *

 **5\. El Gran Rey ataca**

Ni el entrenador Ukai ni el profesor Takeda sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yachi podía intuir que algo andaba mal, pero no sabía qué tan grave era la situación. Hinata sí y estaba aterrado, porque la tensión que aquejaba a Asahi-san, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Kiyoko-san y Tanaka había llegado al capitán y a Sugawara-san.

Esto último era lo peor de todo. Los únicos que podían haber hecho algo para revertir las malas vibras en el equipo habían sido víctimas del encanto de Kageyama. "Esto ya es demasiado, no imagino algo peor... Oh oh, no debo pensar esas cosas", se dijo Hinata mientras descansaba en un sector del gimnasio.

Miró a sus compañeros: Yamaguchi alentaba a Tsukki, pero miraba a Kageyama (el colorín sintió una punzada de celos); Asahi y Noya-san jugaban bien juntos, pero no se miraban a los ojos; Tanaka le hacía caras intimidantes al número 9, que no se daba por aludido, y Sawamura trataba de mirar lo menos posible a Tobio mientras Sugawara clavaba sus ojos en el capitán. "¿Podremos jugar partidos con otras escuelas si estamos así de incómodos?". Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

\- Chicos, ¡buenas noticias! ¡Acabo de conseguir que Aobajohsai juegue con nosotros un partido de práctica! ¿Qué les parece?- exclamó Takeda-sensei.

Aunque los chicos exclamaron con cierta emoción, no fue la alegre respuesta que esperaba. "¿Estarán preocupados? No creo, no suelen asustarse ante equipos fuertes..."

\- Oh, parece que no fue tan buena idea...- empezó a disculparse el profesor, con timidez.

\- ¡No! No es eso, Takeda-sensei, es sólo que estamos preocupados por las clases. Han estado un poco complicadas, ¿cierto, chicos?- respondió Suga, mirando a los demás con una sonrisa. Los demás asintieron.

\- En ese caso, no se preocupen, puedo ayudarles cuando quieran. El partido será en tres días más, así que preparémonos- dijo Takeda, más animado.

"¿Vamos a enfrentar al Gran Rey en este estado?", pensó Hinata.

Rayos.

* * *

A la hora de salida, Kageyama se acercó a Hinata para regresar juntos a casa. El colorín fue consciente de que todas las miradas del equipo estaban fijas en él, unas con desagrado y otras -las que más miedo le daban-, con envidia y celos. Trató de ignorarlas lo mejor que pudo hasta que estuvo lejos de la escuela. Sólo ahí pudo calmarse y escuchar lo que le decía su amigo.

-... por eso, este partido es importante para mí- terminó éste.

\- Perdóname, Kageyama, no escuché bien lo que dijiste-

El moreno hizo un mohín similar al que hacía cuando estaba en Kitagawa Daiichi, pero ahora se parecía al que hacían las chicas cuando se molestaban. Era 'kawaii'. ¿Kageyama, 'kawaii'? La idea era tan extrema que ni siquiera le dio risa. Se sonrojó completamente.

\- ¡Sabía que estabas distraído! Sólo decía que hace tiempo que no veo a mi senpai de Kitagawa Daiichi y me preocupa mi desempeño en el partido. Él no era agradable conmigo, pero me gustaría que hiciéramos las paces. Y quiero disculparme por cualquier daño que le haya hecho antes.

"Qué increíble lo que puede hacerle un pelotazo en la cabeza a una persona", pensaba Shouyou, sorprendido. Esta vez había escuchado y entendido casi todo, pero no podía evitar distraerse. No con alguien así cerca.

\- Dudo que le hayas hecho daño, Kageyama. Además, eres un jugador excelente. No tendrás problemas con él.

"Pero sí con tu propio equipo", se dijo Hinata, ocultando su tristeza.

\- Gracias por animarme, Hinata. ¡No sé qué haría sin ti! - De pronto, el moreno le dio un cariñoso abrazo. Un cosquilleo recorrió la columna vertebral del más pequeño y enrojeció sus mejillas. Riendo, miró hacia atrás. Por suerte, nadie del equipo los había visto.

* * *

El gran día llegó. Tal como Hinata había temido, la tensión seguía en su equipo, pero no lo expresaron en sus rostros. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio de Seijou, el equipo contrario ya estaba haciendo ejercicios de precalentamiento en la cancha.

\- ¿Estás nervioso, Kageyama? - preguntó Hinata, tocándose el abdomen de forma inconsciente.

\- No realmente, ¿y tú?

\- Sólo un poco...

Los entrenadores se saludaron, así como los jugadores. La mayoría de los chicos del equipo albiceleste quedó impactado al acercarse a Kageyama, quien les sonrió amablemente.

\- Hola, Tobio-chan, ¿a qué viene tanta amabilidad? ¿Te golpearon en la cabeza o algo así?

\- Así es, Oikawa-san- respondió Kageyama.

\- Fue sin querer... - agregó Hinata. El mayor no supo qué responder.

Cuando empezó el partido, Karasuno jugó como si la confianza entre ellos siguiera intacta. Tanto así, que Shouyou perdió su nerviosismo en pocos minutos.

El partido terminó en el tercer set con la victoria de Aobajohsai. Durante el juego, Oikawa apuntó sus saques hacia Kageyama con bastante frecuencia, pero éste los recibió todos sin problema y sin dejar de sonreír. "¿Qué le pasa a mi estúpido kouhai? ¿Era verdad lo del golpe en la cabeza?", se preguntó el capitán de Seijou. Sus dudas se convirtieron en irritación, y ésta fue el combustible que le permitió ganar.

Luego de la despedida formal, Oikawa fue tras Kageyama.

\- Oye, ¿por qué sonreíste durante todo el partido? ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme? - bromeó, aún un poco irritado.

\- En realidad, sí. Hace tiempo que no te veía, senpai. Además, quería aprovechar de pedirte disculpas si es que te hice algo malo en el pasado, porque siempre estabas enojado conmigo-. Dicho eso, el moreno hizo una reverencia. Oikawa no cabía en sí de asombro. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo, acaso?

\- No entiendo a qué viene esto... Pero quiero que sepas que una reverencia no es suficiente para que te perdone. ¡Tu sola presencia me enoja!

Esperaba una mirada de rabia por parte de Tobio, un mohín de molestia o, por último, un "Tch" despectivo. Por eso, cuando notó que los ojos de su kouhai estaban casi anegados en lágrimas, se arrepintió en el acto. Trató de decir algo, pero estaba paralizado por la sorpresa.

\- Yo... eh, debo irme. Lo siento, senpai -. Dicho esto, salió corriendo detrás de su equipo.

"¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?", se preguntó Oikawa, aún inmóvil.

* * *

Más tarde, Kageyama volvía con Hinata a casa. No quiso hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado con su senpai luego del partido de práctica, pero el colorín pudo notar que no había salido bien por sus ojos enrojecidos. Decidió respetar el silencio de su acompañante y, durante la caminata, le contó anécdotas divertidas de Natsu.

De pronto, vieron en el camino a Oikawa. Aún vestía el uniforme de su escuela y no tenía la expresión petulante de siempre.

\- Tobio-chan, te estaba esperando. ¿Tienes un minuto?

El moreno frenó en seco, mientras que su amigo soltó su bicicleta y encaró al mayor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gra... Oikawa? ¡No te atrevas a molestar a Kageyama!

\- Cálmate, Chibi chan, sólo quiero hablar con él. A solas.

\- No te preocupes, Hinata, no tardaremos mucho...- dijo Tobio.

De mala gana, Shouyou levantó su bici y subió a ella.

\- Daré una vuelta por los alrededores, Kageyama. Si este pesado te hace algo, avísame-. Luego, se alejó.

\- Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme, Oikawa-san?

\- Primero que todo, te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento después del partido. No pensé que te fueras a enojar tanto por lo que dije. Antes no reaccionabas así-. A duras penas, Tooru logró hacer una especie de reverencia.

\- No hay problema, mucha gente dice que antes era diferente... Pero me dolió saber que mi presencia te irritaba tanto.

Oikawa se metió las manos a los bolsillos, inquieto. Se sentía como cuando les daba explicaciones a sus novias.

\- Lo que pasa es que siempre me molestó que fueras un genio en el vóleibol, mientras que yo debía practicar el doble o triple para llegar a algún lado- masculló, mirando hacia otro lado. "Ahí está. Lo dije, ¿y qué? Si se burla, lo golpeo", pensó.

\- Eso significa que no podremos ser amigos, ¿verdad?

Tooru miró al joven, sorprendido. ¿De verdad le preocupaba algo tan mínimo? Su rostro mostraba verdadera pena, como si le doliera esa falta de amistad. Además... Hace años que no se fijaba en el rostro de su kouhai. Tenía unas facciones agradables. Esos ojos eran más hermosos que los de la manager de Karasuno... Y sus labios...

\- Aparte de Iwa-chan, no tengo muchos amigos. Y él siempre me pega, como bien sabes. Tengo una personalidad terrible, lo pasarías mal si fuésemos amigos- respondió, cruzando los dedos.

"Di que lo entiendes y vete, por tu bien".

\- Ah, podría soportarlo. Es que siempre te he admirado, Oikawa-san.

Oikawa suspiró. OK, tampoco podía ser tan terrible, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, Kageyama tenía gustos tan simples que podían hablar de vóleibol y nada más.

Además, debía ponerse al día con su papel de senpai...

\- Está bien, entonces. Seamos amigos, Tobio-chan. Desde ahora, puedes llamarme Tooru, pero sólo cuando estemos solos, ¿vale?

\- Entiendo, Oikawa-san. ¡Muchas gracias! Juntémonos un día de estos, ¿te parece? Déjame darte mi número de celular...

* * *

Luego de un rato, Kageyama se alejaba con Hinata a su lado. El colorín no se veía muy contento con la decisión de su amigo y Oikawa lo entendía por completo. De todos modos, sonrió.

"Nos vemos, Tobio-chan"


	6. Karasuno dividido

**Tal como eres**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

Puedo decir que Oikawa salvó este fanfic. Lo tenía botado desde hace meses y, desde que apareció en los capítulos, me motivé un montón =P

* * *

 **6\. Karasuno dividido**

Ninguna de las manos que había tocado (o que lo habían tocado) durante las últimas semanas era la que esperaba con tantas ansias. Tobio no podía saber si sus dueños eran sinceros o no, pero el recuerdo que tenía de su sueño aún servía de guía. El problema es que se estaba desvaneciendo de a poco y el esfuerzo para traerlo a la memoria era un poco mayor que antes. "Debo apurarme", pensó, pero no pudo saber por qué.

Otro tema que no abandonaba sus pensamientos era la amistad que tenía con Oikawa-san. Se habían enviado algunos mensajes de texto, pero todavía no habían fijado una fecha para juntarse. El estudiante de Aobajohsai estaba muy ocupado. Además, Hinata seguía pensando que reunirse con él era mala idea. Kageyama había intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión, sin resultado. "¿Por qué es tan testarudo?", se preguntó. Antes de caer dormido, Tobio se preguntó cómo serían las manos de Oikawa...

* * *

Cuando el moreno cerraba la puerta de entrada de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela, escuchó una voz familiar desde la calle.

\- ¡Hola, Tobio-chan!

\- ¿To... Oikawa? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Puedes decirme Tooru, estamos solos- sonrió el mayor - Sólo iba pasando, suspendieron las clases de la mañana, por lo que decidí verte un rato.

\- Ah, gracias... Podrías haberme avisado...-

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Con una sonrisa tímida, Kageyama empezó a caminar junto al estudiante de tercer año. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero el corazón le latía muy rápido y sentía calor en las mejillas. "Creo que me voy a resfriar", se dijo, preocupado. Si no se cuidaba, no podría jugar vóleibol.

Por su parte, Tooru no se atrevía a mirarlo. Es verdad que quería sorprender a su kouhai, mas el verdadero sorprendido fue él cuando vio que un suave rubor se expandía por el rostro de Kageyama. Ni siquiera la belleza de su ex novia le había provocado sentimientos parecidos. "No debí venir a verlo, ¿cómo voy a concentrarme durante el resto del día?", pensó Oikawa.

\- Oye, Tobio... Estuve viendo mi agenda y tengo libre este sábado en la mañana. Si quieres, podríamos juntarnos e ir a alguna parte.

Los ojos del moreno se iluminaron.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Sería genial! ¿Te parece a las diez de la mañana?

Tooru estuvo de acuerdo y, luego de fijar el punto de reunión, se despidió de su amigo. Aunque faltaba una hora para entrar a la segunda clase, necesitaba alejarse del setter de Karasuno. Ya casi no podía contener sus deseos de estrecharlo entre sus brazos. "No importa, el sábado podré".

Al darse vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, vio que Chibi-chan pedaleaba hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. Oikawa ni se inmutó.

Cuando estuvo cerca del joven, Hinata frenó.

\- Ah, hola, Chibi-chan- dijo Oikawa, fingiendo indiferencia.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Kageyama? ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!

El setter de Aobajohsai lo miró, extrañado. ¿Cómo podía desear hacerle daño a su kouhai, si era tan dulce?

\- Si crees que puedo lanzarle un saque a la nuca, no te preocupes, no lo haré- respondió con frialdad. Vio que Hinata se encogía un poco y sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Solamente digo que no juegues con sus sentimientos, ¿vale?-. Sin esperar respuesta, pedaleó a toda velocidad hacia su escuela. Tooru lo vio alejarse. Ese mocoso iba a ser un problema... Tendría que lidiar con él antes de la cita con Tobio.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Eso fue lo primero que le preguntó Iwaizumi cuando Tooru llegó a la segunda clase en su escuela. El joven de cabello castaño esbozó una sonrisa inocente.

\- Sólo estaba visitando a un amigo, Iwa-chan.

\- Oikawa, aparte de mí, no tienes amigos. ¿Crees que no lo sé?

\- ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? Está bien, fui a ver a Tobio-chan por un rato.

Hajime se extrañó.

\- ¿A Kageyama? ¿No lo odiabas por ser un genio? ¿Desde cuándo son amigos?

\- Iwa-chan, estás haciendo muchas preguntas y ya va a comenzar la clase. ¡Después te explico!

Sabía que se estaba comportando como una mamá, pero quería saber más. ¿Por qué Tooru estaba interesado en un kouhai al que despreció por tanto tiempo? Es verdad, su amigo de infancia era extraño, tenía ideas algo locas y una personalidad desagradable cuando no había chicas cerca, pero no solía cambiar de opinión sobre alguien con tanta rapidez.

"Quizás se dio cuenta de que su desprecio ocultaba un sentimiento amoroso...", pensó el vicecapiptán de Aobajohsai, frunciendo el ceño. Hastiado, sacudió la cabeza. Odiaba sentirse así, entre celoso y molesto. Y, por sobre todo, odiaba reconocer que sus sentimientos por su amigo de infancia iban más allá de la amistad.

Se dio cuenta cuando estaba en Kitagawa Daiichi. Le llamaba la atención la perseverancia y pasión que su amigo puso en el vóleibol y su sonrisa y mirada luminosa, por algún motivo, hacían que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran. Aunque golpeaba a Oikawa desde antes (en especial, cuando le hacía perder la paciencia), luego de ser consciente de sus sentimientos empezó a pegarle por frustración. "¿Por qué me gusta tanto este idiota?". No podía evitarlo.

Durante el recreo, Oikawa le contó casi todo a su mejor amigo. Obviamente, ocultó los sentimientos amorosos por Kageyama que habían florecido en él. Eran demasiado nuevos y ni siquiera se sentía muy seguro al respecto. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi los leyó igual. Al terminar las clases, el moreno se acercó a Tooru.

\- ¿Te vas a casa?

\- No, iré a ver a Tobio-chan un ratito, así que vete sin mí.

Un golpe en la cabeza le sacó un quejido.

\- ¡No me digas qué hacer!

\- OK, OK, tampoco es para tanto, Iwa-chan... Bueno, ¡adiós!

Hajime observó cómo la esbelta figura de su amigo se alejaba de él. Cuando se perdió de vista, lo siguió.

* * *

\- ¡Oh, es Oikawa-san de Aobajohsai!- exclamaron algunas chicas de Karasuno cuando vieron llegar al alto joven, quien les sonrió con amabilidad. Por dentro, ardía de ansiedad. "Si me ve así de rodeado, no se me acercará. Estoy seguro", pensó, angustiado.

De pronto, vio pasar a Tobio y Hinata. Lo más gracioso es que también lo rodeaban algunos compañeros de equipo: el as que parecía adulto, el pecoso del saque flotante y la bella Kiyoko-san.

\- Permiso, chicas, tengo que saludar a un amigo...- se disculpó, sonriendo con dulzura. Las jóvenes lo dejaron ir con un suspiro, pero los compañeros de Tobio, que parecían sus guardianes, le clavaron una mirada asesina cuando llegó cerca de ellos. Entre ellos, hasta parecía que Hinata se sentía feliz de verlo.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Tobio-chan? Te noto lleno de amor.

\- ¡Ah! Sí, Oikawa-san. Se pusieron de acuerdo para acompañarme hasta mi casa...

\- Me alegro que tengan tiempo. Supongo que ya podrán ganarnos en el próximo partido que tengamos. Nosotros hemos practicado para vencerlos en dos sets- dijo el joven de tercer año, sin dejar de sonreír. Asahi y Yamaguchi tragaron saliva.

Durante varios minutos de caminata, Oikawa mostró el lado oscuro de su forma de ser. Si Iwaizumi hubiese estado a su lado, lo habría golpeado un par de veces para ponerlo en su lugar. Pero no estaba, así que disfrutó haciendo sentir culpables a Yamaguchi y Asahi con sus excelentes resultados de exámenes y prácticas incansables de vóleibol. Kageyama trató de cambiar el tema de conversación, pero no hubo caso. Pálidos, los dos chicos se despidieron del grupo y huyeron a sus casas a mejorar sus resultados académicos y deportivos. Kiyoko-san fue más difícil. Las técnicas de Oikawa para sonrojar chicas fueron inútiles y su encanto fue destrozado por su indiferencia.

\- Vaya, Kiyoko-san... Realmente eres una mánager muy estricta. Me pregunto cómo será la pequeña... ¿cómo se llama? ¿Yachi-chan? Me encantaría verla el próximo año. Apuesto a que será adorable...

El rostro de Shimizu palideció un poco.

\- No te atreverías a acercarte a ella- siseó la joven. "Ahhh, encontré su talón de Aquiles", rió Oikawa para sus adentros.

\- Depende de si ella quiere que me acerque. Podría... ¡Eso! Creo que empezaré a hacerme su amigo desde ya -. Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha hacia Karasuno, pero una mano lo retuvo.

\- Creo que eso no será posible hoy.

La joven se despidió de Hinata y Kageyama, ignoró al setter de Aobajohsai y se devolvió a la escuela, donde Yachi debía estar terminando de ordenar con el resto del equipo.

Hinata no podía creerlo. ¡El Gran Rey era un verdadero experto en el arte de la manipulación! ¿Cómo podía defender a Kageyama de alguien así?

\- ¿Realmente quieres hacerte amigo de Yachi, Oikawa-san? Puedo presentártela...

Tanto el colorín como el joven de cabello castaño lo miraron con sorpresa y ternura. ¡El actual Tobio era demasiado inocente!

\- No te preocupes, Tobio-chan. No quiero hacer enojar a Kiyoko-san.

Luego miró a Shouyou. La sonrisa de Oikawa seguía siendo agradable, pero sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores. Descubrió que no podría deshacerse del molesto número 10, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, así que decidió ignorarlo. Por su parte, Hinata trató de aguantar la mirada del joven con valentía, aunque tenía ganas de arrancar. No era el miedo que le había inspirado el Kageyama antiguo o un jugador fuerte... Era como si una serpiente estuviese esperando el mejor momento para atacarle.

* * *

Oculto tras unos contenedores de basura ubicados en un pasaje perpendicular a la calle que recorría el trío, Iwaizumi vigilaba. El regreso de Oikawa había sido rápido. Cuando pasaron frente al pasaje, el joven salió de su escondite y se asomó a mirar. Tooru estaba demasiado cerca de su 'estúpido kouhai' y tenía una mano sobre su hombro. Sin quererlo, Iwaizumi sintió una punzada de celos. Se quedó parado en la acera, mirando hasta que los tres se perdieron de vista.

\- Eres Iwaizumi de Aobajohsai, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haces por acá?- preguntó una voz a su espalda. Al voltearse, se encontró con un miembro del equipo de vóleibol de Karasuno, Sugawara.

\- Nada, en realidad.

\- Vi que Oikawa se fue con Kageyama y Hinata... ¿Sabes algo al respecto? - consultó el muchacho de cabello gris. Su expresión era tan seria que Hajime sintió un escalofrio.

\- Me dijo que se hizo amigo suyo, pero no entiendo por qué, si siempre lo ha despreciado- respondió el joven, sin pensarlo.

\- Ah, ¿no sabes qué pasó con Kageyama? Bueno, verás... Hace unas semanas, Hinata le pegó en la nuca con otro mal saque y su personalidad cambió, por lo que ahora es más amable. Al principio estaba todo bien, pero esto nos ha traído problemas como equipo. Algunos lo aman y otros... bueno, no lo amamos tanto. Es como si nos hubiera quitado a nuestros mejores amigos. Sé que suena ridículo, pero...

\- No, no es ridículo. Lo entiendo perfecto.

Hubo una pausa. Suga comprendió que Iwaizumi tenía que ordenar algunas ideas, fueran cuales fueran, pero era probable que le pasara lo mismo que a él y Tanaka, Nishinoya y Tsukishima.

\- Si este Kageyama es... tan encantador como para haber encandilado a Oikawa... ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Suga le puso una mano sobre el hombro y sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Tenemos la misma pregunta que tú y también queremos buscar soluciones.

Hajime le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

La reunión se realizó frente al almacén de Ukai. Iwaizumi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Nishinoya y Tsukishima comían y comentaban diversas maneras de volver a Kageyama a la normalidad.

\- Supongo que pegarle en la cabeza está descartado - murmuró Iwaizumi.

\- Sí, fue lo primero que intentamos - respondieron Ryuu y Noya.

\- Yo creo que la respuesta va más por el área de la psicología, pero no sé cómo podría funcionar algo complejo en alguien tan unicelular como Kageyama - dijo el rubio de lentes. Suga asintió.

\- Tiene que ser algo muy sencillo, casi insignificante. ¿Qué es lo que más podría preocupar a un joven tan dulce y tierno como Kageyama?

De pronto, notó que cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban fijo. El setter se sonrojó.

\- Eh... ¿Qué pasa?

\- No te ofendas, Suga-san, pero tú eres el único de nosotros que podría saberlo - contestó Yuu. Los demás asintieron.

\- Pues, en ese caso... Quizás la idea de que no es lo suficientemente masculino ni fuerte para enfrentarse a la vida.

Luego de una breve pausa, Noya y Tanaka hicieron un puchero y se lanzaron a los brazos de su senpai.

\- ¡Aaaww! ¡No te preocupes, Suga-san, tú eres muy masculino y fuerte!

Hajime miró a Tsukishima, desconcertado.

\- Relájate, son unos tontos - contestó el rubio, y agregó: - ¿Qué harás en tu caso, Iwaizumi-san? Sólo puedes actuar sobre Oikawa...

\- Aún no lo he pensado, pero... - En ese minuto, al moreno se le iluminaron los ojos.

Era el amigo de infancia de Oikawa. Obviamente, sabía cuál era su talón de Aquiles.

El libero y el wing spiker de Karasuno seguían abrazando a Sugawara y gritando a los cuatro vientos, hasta que el entrenador Ukai abrió la puerta de su negocio y los echó a gritos. La reunión había terminado, pero el contraataque acababa de empezar...


	7. Sacrificios

**Tal como eres**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **7\. Sacrificios**

Sugawara estaba tendido en su cama, insomne. Sabía que la idea que había tomado forma en su mente era oscura. No tenía nada que ver con estrategia o justicia, sino que se acercaba más a la premisa de 'el fin justifica los medios'. Cuando le contó a Tsukishima, éste lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una media sonrisa. "Suga-san, es excelente, pero... ¿Estás seguro? Si quieres, yo lo hago. Estoy acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas". El setter de tercero había replicado que estaba todo bien, mas ahora lo dudaba. Hundió su rostro en la almohada.

"Ya no puedo echarme atrás. Kageyama, Daichi... perdónenme".

* * *

Kageyama participó como siempre durante la clase, sin percatarse de las miradas de amor y odio que recibía de sus compañeros. Era feliz si jugaba vóleibol, nada más.

Tsukishima vio que Sugawara se acercaba al moreno setter y salían juntos del gimnasio. No se sentía particularmente nervioso, pero quería saber qué tipo de palabras usaría su senpai para disminuir la confianza de Tobio. Por eso, trató de acercarse a la ventana que daba hacia la entrada del recinto. Podía escuchar bastante bien. Lo importante era que nadie más se diera cuenta, si no, podía traer problemas para su aliado de tercer año.

\- Kageyama, necesito hablarte sobre tu actitud en las últimas semanas...

\- ¡Ah! Dime, senpai.

\- Verás, me cuesta decirlo, pero creo que no es adecuado que sonrías todo el tiempo.

\- Ah, Hinata me había dicho algo similar antes... Es sólo que jugar vóleibol es mi pasión, ¡y compartir con mis amigos es genial! No recuerdo haber vivido algo así antes.

\- Oh, ¿de veras? Este... Me parece... bien.

"Sabía que Sugawara-san no podría hacerlo", se dijo Tsukishima. Luego de respirar profundamente, abrió la puerta y salió del gimnasio.

\- Suga-san, ¿por casualidad, tienes...? Oh, ¿estás con Kageyama? Lamento interrumpirles.

El joven de cabellos grises lo miró, estupefacto. El moreno, por su parte, tenía su eterna sonrisa en la cara. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de nada.

\- Sólo quería preguntar si tienes una toalla extra que puedas prestarme, Suga-san. No encuentro la mía -. Era una excusa mediocre, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. - Pero ya que te veo aquí, Kageyama, me gustaría decirte que echo de menos tu personalidad anterior: intimidaba a los contrincantes. Con tu actitud actual, no sé... No dejo de pensar que eres más débil.

Pensó agregar que también le parecía una actitud 'falsa, mojigata y empalagosa', pero 'débil' ya había hecho el trabajo. El color y la sonrisa habían desaparecido del rostro de Tobio.

\- Yo... Yo no soy débil, Tsukishima-kun...

El honorífico 'kun' le pilló desprevenido. Que el Rey de la Cancha se refiriera a un plebeyo común de esa forma era demasiado divertido. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero el rostro de Sugawara-san lo impidió.

¡Su senpai miraba a Kageyama con preocupación!

\- Kageyama, no eres débil... - Sintió que los ojos de Kei lo horadaban con rabia. Koushi evitó mirarlo mientras encontraba las palabras precisas y agregó:

\- S-sin embargo, esa es la impresión que das. Y eso es negativo para n-nuestro equipo. Por favor, piénsalo.

Ya estaba dicho. Las palabras habían afectado al número 9, al parecer, porque su expresión era triste. "¿Cómo pude hacer algo así? ¿Qué tipo de senpai soy?", se preguntó Suga, culpable.

\- Yo... Lo entiendo, Sugawara-senpai. Trataré de hacer algo al respecto.

Tsukishima observó con hastío a sus dos compañeros. La gente sensible era muy molesta.

* * *

Una vez que la clase terminó, Sawamura llamó a Kageyama y le preguntó qué ocurría, pues lo había notado deprimido. El joven contó lo que había pasado con Sugawara y Tsukishima (agregando que haría todo lo posible para mostrarse más fuerte). Al retirarse, declinó todas las invitaciones que algunos compañeros le hicieron para acompañarle y se fue solo a su casa. Ni siquiera quiso caminar junto a Hinata. Se sentía... No sabía cómo decirlo, pero era como si tuviera una pelota de vóleibol desinflada en el pecho. Bueno, era viernes, al día siguiente se encontraría con su senpai y lo pasarían bien. Él no le diría 'débil' o que cambiara su actitud. Al menos, eso esperaba.

La noche pasó con rapidez y Tobio despertó tarde. Se arregló y salió corriendo hacia el punto de encuentro con Oikawa, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque no había chicas a su alrededor, muchas mujeres (tanto jóvenes como adultas) volvían el rostro para mirarlo. ¿Cómo hacía para verse tan bien?

Tooru había llegado una hora antes, sólo porque estaba nervioso. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a las miradas femeninas: lo único que le importaba era su kouhai y lo que pensaría de él. "¿Estoy guapo? ¿Le gustaré?". Al verlo llegar (pocos minutos después de las 10 de la mañana), sintió un gran alivio, porque el joven de Karasuno venía… con su ropa de gimnasia.

\- ¡Hola, T-Tooru-san! Perdona mi atraso, ¿llevabas mucho rato esperando?

\- No, no, qué va, no te preocupes… - sonrió. 'Tooru-san' le había causado gracia. Realmente, era un chico muy formal. - Eh, ¿te pusiste esta tenida porque fue lo primero que encontraste? ¿Tan atrasado estabas?

El joven le clavó sus ojos azules y negó con la cabeza.

\- Es ropa limpia. De hecho, tardé más en elegirla que en estar listo. Y traje una pelota. Hoy jugaremos vóleibol, ¿verdad?

El mayor suspiró, resignado. Su kouhai era tan lindo como torpe. Al menos eso seguía igual.

\- No había planeado un partido para hoy, Tobio-chan. Ni siquiera traje ropa para cambiarme. Lo siento.

Un puchero de pena apareció en el rostro del estudiante de Karasuno, pero desapareció de inmediato.

\- Umm, entonces… ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó, confundido.

Tooru decidió arriesgarse.

\- ¿Nunca has tenido una cita, Tobio-chan?

El muchacho abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- No. ¿Eso no es algo que se hace sólo con mujeres?

\- Los hombres también pueden tener citas entre ellos. Y esto sería como una.

\- ¿Y qué hay que hacer?

Oikawa se sorprendió de sí mismo. A estas alturas, ya habría golpeado a su kouhai por estúpido, pero sólo tenía ganas de empezar la cita. Llevaban mucho rato de pie en el mismo lugar. Así que le pasó un brazo por el hombro y lo llevó a caminar.

\- Uf, muchas cosas: podemos salir a tomar helados, recorrer plazas, ver una película, comer hamburguesas, ir a un karaoke... OK, hacer pases de vóleibol también (¡pero no me pidas que te enseñe mi saque!), ir a un parque de diversiones...

\- ¿Se puede hacer todo eso en un día?- exclamó el moreno, impresionado. Sus pupilas brillaban.

\- Si tienes dinero y tiempo, sí. Si no, hay que conformarse con una o dos opciones.

\- ¿Pueden ser tres? Traje dinero...

"Mi adorable kouhai me matará de ternura", pensó el capitán del equipo de Aobajohsai.

El primer lugar que Tobio eligió fue el parque de diversiones. Subió a todos los juegos, rió como nunca, se mareó en uno de tacitas voladoras, alcanzó a llegar al baño para vomitar y salió, listo y dispuesto para subir a más juegos. Su compañero lo observaba atónito: ¡era como si jamás hubiese ido a un parque! Cuando le preguntó, Kageyama respondió que sus padres lo habían invitado durante toda su infancia, pero que no le interesaba porque no había juegos ni canchas de vóleibol.

El segundo lugar fue el cine. Entraron a ver una película de acción y se ubicaron lejos de la pantalla y los demás espectadores. Ahí, Tooru aprovechó de pasar uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de su acompañante, mientras éste miraba los efectos especiales en silencio y con cara de aturdido.

\- ¿Te gusta la película, Tobio-chan? - preguntó Oikawa, acariciando con cariño el hombro del joven. Como éste no respondía, lo miró: en la oscuridad, Kageyama parecía asentir. "¡Será tonto! ¿No se da cuenta de que apenas puedo verlo?", exclamó Oikawa para sus adentros.

Una vez fuera, entraron a un restaurante de comida rápida para pedir hamburguesas. Por suerte, Kageyama había llevado bastante dinero, porque comió el triple que su senpai.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que estabas muerto de hambre?

\- Pero si no tengo tanto apetito...

Definitivamente, el chico era un fiasco como cita. Tanto para mujeres, como para hombres. El setter de tercer año lo miró, con su mano apoyada en la mejilla y una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo había pasado genial.

* * *

\- Al final, no pudimos jugar vóleibol. Lo siento, Tobio-chan- se disculpó Oikawa cuando llegaron ante la casa de Kageyama.

\- No importa, lo pasé muy bien. Hice muchas cosas nuevas - respondió él.

\- Me alegro. Bueno, entonces me despido...

\- ¡Ah, T-Tooru! ¿No quieres pasar a mi casa un momento? Tengo videos de vóleibol, algunas revistas y curry.

"Su sentido de la hospitalidad gira en torno a lo que le gusta, pero es tan dulce que no puedo decirle que no", se dijo Tooru.

\- Si no te molesta, por supuesto. Gracias.

Una vez dentro, Oikawa se preguntó por qué le había caído tan mal Kageyama. ¿Sólo porque era un genio en vóleibol? ¡Pero si era casi un inútil fuera de eso! No sabía pasarlo bien haciendo otras cosas, no tenía otros intereses o temas de conversación, no sabía hacer amigos (salvo en Karasuno y ahora, con su nueva personalidad)... En buenas cuentas, no tenía vida fuera del vóleibol.

Era triste. "¡Y yo no me di cuenta de que su genio y talento para el vóleibol era lo único que él tenía y valoraba!".

\- Calentaré un poco de arroz y curry para cenar... ¿Eh? ¿Tanta hambre tienes?

Tobio sólo había dicho algo sobre comida y su senpai lo estaba abrazando con mucho cariño. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue permanecer quieto en el mismo sitio.

\- Lamento haber sido tan mal senpai durante los años en Kitagawa Daiichi. Fui un egoísta y sé que te hice daño. ¡Lo siento tanto, Tobio! Lo único que me alegra es que ahora tienes un equipo que te quiere y respeta...

El pecho de Kageyama empezó a subir y bajar como si tuviera hipo. "¿Está riendo?". Oikawa se separó de él y vio que su kouhai estaba llorando. Su expresión era de puro dolor.

\- ¡No-no sé si me quieren, T-Tooru!

* * *

Me dolió hacer que Suga fuera deliberadamente cruel con Tobio. Menos mal que Tsukki estaba cerca, jaja.  
Y puse 'T-Tooru' porque no me imagino a Kageyama tan confianzudo con Oikawa (aunque a veces puede xD).

Saludos y muchas gracias por sus reviews!


	8. En paz

**Tal como eres**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

*Le drama intensifies*

* * *

 **8\. En paz**

Oikawa tragó saliva. Los ojos de su kouhai eran enormes y la tristeza que expresaban también. Sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, mientras tartamudeaba lo que había pasado en Karasuno. "Vaya, no esperaba que el dulce Tobio-chan tuviera más problemas en su equipo que en Kitagawa Daiichi", pensó el mayor.

Sin pensarlo, abrazó al moreno con fuerza. De pronto, sentía un gran cariño por su antiguo compañero de colegio. El joven seguía llorando y devolvió el abrazo de forma instintiva. Oikawa cerró los ojos, suspirando. Realmente le gustaba...

El setter de tercer año subió sus manos y acarició el cabello y las mejillas de Kageyama, quien se tranquilizó un poco. Luego, se distanció para mirarlo mejor.

\- Tooru-san, espera, necesito buscar un pañuelo...

En silencio, Oikawa sacó uno de su bolsillo con una mano, mientras la otra seguía revolviendo el cabello negro de su kouhai. Sus ojos café tenían una expresión aparentemente tranquila.

\- G-Gracias... ¿No quieres sentarte a ver... eh, revistas? - dijo el dueño de casa, luego de limpiarse la nariz y secarse las lágrimas.

\- Como quieras, Tobio.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar. El moreno sacó algunas revistas de la mesa de centro y se las tendió a su visitante, quien las cogió de modo que sus manos rozaron las de Kageyama. El más joven sintió un escalofrío: "No son las manos del sueño... En vez de ser cálidas, queman".

Las manos de Tobio estaban frías y eran un poco ásperas. Oikawa esperaba que fueran más suaves, pero parece que su cuerpo no iba de acuerdo con su mentalidad actual. Miró al muchacho, quien le hablaba de algo que no escuchaba bien: ¿Jugadores de vóleibol? ¿Partidos en Japón? ¿Vóleibol americano? Se fijó en los labios de su kouhai, tan delgados y expresivos, incluso cuando no hacían su famoso mohín. ¿Serían suaves?

Súbitamente, Kageyama se levantó.

\- ¡Ah, verdad que debo calentar el curry! Vuelvo ense...

Una mano lo tomó del antebrazo con fuerza y lo retuvo cerca del sofá. Ardía tanto que podía dejar una quemadura.

\- T-Tooru, ¿pasa algo?

Sin previo aviso, el joven lo atrajo con fuerza. Tobio cayó sobre las piernas de su senpai y trató de moverse, mas le fue imposible. Oikawa había vuelto a abrazarlo, esta vez con mucha más fuerza. Pudo sentir su aliento cálido en el cuello y sus labios recorriendo la curva de su cuello, su nuez de Adán, su garganta, su mentón...

\- No, Oikawa-san, espera un po...

Los labios de Tooru rozaron los suyos.

"Son suaves", confirmó Oikawa. Tenía sus ojos cerrados. A través de su piel, podía sentir que Tobio estaba completamente rojo. Con la punta de su lengua, comenzó a acariciar los labios de su kouhai, quien los mantenía apretados con fuerza.

\- Tobio, relájate. No te haré daño... -susurró Oikawa.

\- No, senpai, para...

Se arrepintió en el acto de haber abierto la boca. La lengua de Tooru ya había entrado y acariciaba la suya. Trató de separarse, sin resultado.

\- Por qué luchas, Tobio... -. No era una pregunta, sino un suspiro. Besó la mejilla del moreno y descubrió que volvía a estar húmeda. Asustado, abrió los ojos.

Tobio había llorado un poco, pero esta vez parecía no notarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no parabas, Oikawa-san? ¡No me gustó lo que estabas haciendo!

El mayor soltó su abrazo y el más joven arrancó hacia el otro extremo del sofá. Oikawa miró sus propios pantalones: estaban tensos en la entrepierna. Luego dirigió su mirada a los pantalones de buzo de su kouhai: nada indicaba que hubiese pasado algo bajo ellos. Finalmente, fijó sus ojos en los de Tobio y los apartó de inmediato, avergonzado.

"Oh, mierda".

* * *

La despedida fue muy incómoda. Oikawa pidió perdón mil veces, incluso se postró -para horror de su kouhai- y, por último, se fue. La casa se sintió más fresca desde ese momento. Kageyama estaba ante la entrada, a oscuras. Se tocó el cuello, el antebrazo que su senpai había sujetado con fuerza, sus labios, su pelo. Sintió miedo y un poquito de asco. No debió ser tan permisivo, pero rayos, era su senpai, al que había admirado y temido tanto... ¿Se habría atrevido a golpearlo? La sola idea le hizo tiritar. Oikawa-san se había portado de manera muy extraña con él.

Preparó el baño, se lavó y luego se sumergió en la tina. Sus padres no estaban: papá tenía un viaje de trabajo y mamá había ido a visitar a su familia. Estaría solo hasta la mitad de la semana. Ya estaba acostumbrado, mas le habría gustado la compañía de alguien, algún amigo...

¿Tenía alguno?

Después de secarse bien, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama. Antes de dormir, recordó a Hinata. La imagen del colorín le ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

* * *

\- Suga, necesito hablar contigo - dijo la voz de Daichi al teléfono. Sonaba muy serio. El joven de cabello gris tragó saliva, nervioso.

\- ¿Debe ser hoy? Es domingo...

\- Prometo que no tardaré mucho.

\- Está bien, juntémonos en media hora en el parque.

Koushi inspiró profundo y exhaló. "Bueno, sabía que este momento iba a llegar", se dijo. Una vez en el parque, vio que Daichi se acercaba con rostro serio, mas no enojado, lo que era un gran alivio.

Ambos se notaron incómodos al saludarse y caminaron por el parque en silencio durante unos minutos. Daichi carraspeó.

\- Kageyama me contó lo que Tsukishima y tú le dijeron el viernes. Lo entiendo de Tsukishima, pues tiene ese tipo de personalidad -aunque le llamaré la atención mañana-, pero... ¿Tú, Suga? ¿Por qué?

Luego de una pausa, el joven respondió:

\- Creo que es cierto que Kageyama ya no se impone como antes y que sería mucho mejor que fingiera una actitud más agresiva. Eso también puede debilitar la actitud de los demás jugadores de equipo.

Sawamura lo miró unos instantes y luego sonrió.

\- Sabes, es probable que tengas razón, pero no te noto convencido de lo que dices. ¿O estás celoso de que Kageyama rivalice con tu dulzura?

Cuando Daichi estaba diciendo "O estás celoso de que Kageyama", Sugawara no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto. Su amigo soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Eso era! ¡Estás celoso de Kageyama! Pero vamos, no hay comparación entre ustedes dos, porque...

¿Qué significaba 'No hay comparación entre ustedes'? Koushi enrojeció de rabia. Podía soportar muchas cosas, menos que el hombre al que más admiraba -y quería- en su equipo lo comparara con un chico que ni siquiera existía (porque Kageyama no podía quedar eternamente con una personalidad que no era la suya, ¿no?). ¡Y que, más encima, lo dijera riéndose! Furioso, se detuvo y enfrentó a su amigo.

\- Daichi, no me agrada que me comparen con otra persona. Pero, para serte sincero, me molesta mucho más que seas tú quien lo haga, porque... bueno, hemos sido amigos durante toda la secundaria, he aprendido a conocerte, respetarte y quererte como un gran amigo... Incluso más... ¡Ah, rayos! ¡Me gustas, Daichi! ¡Por eso me duele que me compares! ¡Y me dolió que hubieses abrazado a Kageyama!

Se dio vuelta y caminó sin mirar atrás. Demonios, lo había soltado todo en un arranque de ira. ¿Qué diría Sawamura? En eso, una mano firme se apoyó en su hombro. No pudo mirar al dueño de esa mano, pero se detuvo.

\- No me dejaste terminar mi frase. Decía que 'no hay comparación entre ustedes dos' porque, por muy amable que sea Kageyama ahora, jamás te va a superar.

Koushi lo miró, con las mejillas ardiendo.

\- Suga... ¿Te pusiste celoso por mí? - preguntó el capitán de Karasuno, con una media sonrisa. Su amigo desvió la mirada, avergonzado, y no respondió.

Sawamura lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Si al menos me lo hubieses dicho antes! Abracé a Tobio porque en ese momento me pareció desvalido, pero mis sentimientos verdaderos son para ti, Koushi. Me gustas mucho y eso no lo cambiará nadie.

El joven de cabello gris ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Aunque no se veía su expresión, era fácil adivinar que estaba llorando.

\- ¡Ah, lo siento tanto, Daichi! Me porté como un idiota. No quería hacerle daño a Kageyama, pero me dejé llevar por mis cel... rabia. Lamento lo que hice. Mañana mismo le pediré perdón formalmente - sollozó el setter de tercero. Daichi se separó un poco y lo besó en la mejilla. Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero sonrientes.

* * *

Tooru estaba tendido en su cama. La televisión estaba encendida, pero el joven no le prestaba atención. La culpa no le permitía moverse o salir de su estado. Además, ¡no esperaba ese tipo de reacción! ¡Tobio-chan debería haberse sentido halagado por lo del sábado en la noche!

"Voy a enseñarle mi saque como compensación por el mal rato", se dijo. Unos instantes después, recibió una llamada de Iwa-chan, lo que le animó un poco. Al colgar, desestimó totalmente la idea anterior: tampoco había que ser tan extremista. Había sido sólo un error.

Cuando Hajime llegó a verlo, Oikawa notó algo distinto en su amigo. Al parecer, tenía algo que contarle. ¿Noticias de vóleibol? ¿Novedades en el equipo? ¿Una novia? "¡JA! Eso me gustaría verlo", rió para sus adentros, mas se puso serio de pronto. ¿Realmente quería verlo?

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su amigo, quien estaba haciendo zapping en la televisión mientras le comentaba lo que había hecho el día anterior. Siempre habían estado juntos y era una de las pocas personas que soportaban su forma de ser -fuera de su familia-. A veces se preguntaba qué haría sin Iwa-chan, pero pocas veces se atrevía a pensar qué haría Iwa-chan sin él. "Sonreiría más, supongo" era la conclusión a la que solía llegar.

\- Bueno, Iwa-chan, ¿qué era lo que tenías que contarme?

\- Ah, eso... Sonará ridículo, pero creo que me estoy sintiendo atraído hacia Tobio Kageyama. Siempre pensé que era un chico agradable en los primeros años de Kitagawa Daiichi y ahora parece que lo es aún más, ¿no crees?

Oikawa lo quedó mirando de hito en hito. ¿Era en serio? Por un lado, le horrorizaba la idea de tener a Iwaizumi como competencia por el corazón de Tobio ("Ah, en qué estoy pensando, ya perdí", se dijo) y, por otro, que Tobio estuviera alejando a su mejor amigo de su lado, aún sin saberlo...

\- Sí, es muy agradable. Trátalo bien, ¿quieres?

Evitó los ojos de Hajime todo lo que pudo. En eso, el moreno se levantó y lo agarró por el cuello de la polera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Quiero decir que cometí un error bastante grande y que tienes el camino libre, Iwa-chan - respondió con voz átona.

\- ¿Cuál error? No me digas que...

Oikawa no se atrevía a mirar a su mejor amigo.

\- Lo besé contra su voluntad. Se molestó mucho conmigo. No pensé que fuera a rechazarme tan violentamente... Yo... ¡Ah, ni siquiera sabía que me gustaba tanto! Pero no te preocupes, no me interpondré entre tú y él. Lo juro...

Las manos de Iwaizumi aún lo sostenían. De pronto, empezaron a temblar. Cuando Tooru alzó la mirada, vio que Iwaizumi estaba llorando.

* * *

"No puedo creerlo. Este imbécil de verdad se enamoró de él", pensó Iwaizumi, dolido. Sabía que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero le dio lo mismo. ¡Maldición, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos! ¿Qué importaban unas cuantas lágrimas?

\- Iwa-chan, de verdad lamento lo que hice. ¡Si hubiese sabido los sentimientos que tenías por Tobio, no me habría acercado a él!

\- ¿A quién le importa Kageyama, idiota? ¡Hablo de ti! ¿Estás realmente enamorado de él?

Tooru lo miró, extrañado.

\- No entiendo. Dijiste que te estabas sintiendo atraído por Tobio, ¿por qué ahora dices que no importa?

Iwaizumi inspiró con fuerza y exclamó:

\- ¡Porque quería que te sintieras molesto! Sé que fue inmaduro de mi parte, pero quería que dejaras de estar tanto tiempo cerca de él porque... ¡Ah, porque me has gustado desde siempre, Oikawa!

El silencio cayó sobre ellos. No había nada más que agregar.

\- Perdón, no debí decir eso en este momento - murmuró Hajime, soltando a Tooru. Éste no se movió. Tampoco se movió cuando su mejor amigo tomó sus cosas y se fue a su casa.

No podía. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

* * *

El lunes llegó con nuevas oportunidades para algunos y nuevos desafíos para otros. Todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus clases. Sin embargo, en el club de vóleibol de Karasuno hubo una persona ausente.

\- No contesta su celular... ¿Y si vamos a verlo? - preguntó Yamaguchi. A su lado estaban Asahi y Kiyoko, quienes negaron con la cabeza. Si Kageyama no los había invitado a su casa, sería rudo presentarse así sin más.

A una cierta distancia, Tanaka, Nishinoya y Tsukishima observaban al fanclub de Kageyama.

\- Querían ir a verlo, pero por suerte desistieron... - murmuró Tanaka.

\- No me sorprendería que cada uno fuese a visitarlo por su cuenta - respondió el rubio, arreglándose los lentes.

\- ¿Entonces les hacemos una emboscada o qué...?

\- Yo no pienso hacer otra cosa más que practicar. Lo que más me importa es que mis movimientos sean perfectos - exclamó Nishinoya. A lo lejos, Asahi lo observó. Parecía culpable.

\- ¡Noya-san, eres un tipo increíble! - Tanaka ya estaba emocionado.

A Hinata le costó concentrarse durante la clase. Miró al capitán y a Suga-san. Los dos se veían mucho más alegres que la semana pasada, menos mal. En un momento, el armador de tercer año se le había acercado a preguntar por la salud de Kageyama y Hinata se había asustado. Sin embargo, luego de ver una sincera preocupación en su mirada, explicó que no había visto a su amigo durante el fin de semana, pero que le avisaría cualquier novedad.

Al término de la clase, Noya y Tanaka se quedaron practicando _spikes_ y rebotes. Con timidez, Asahi se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿P-Puedo sumarme?

\- ¡Ah, Asahi-san! Eh... - Tanaka miró a Nishinoya. El libero observaba con seriedad al joven de tercer año.

\- ¡Claro! Si puedes seguir nuestro ritmo, por supuesto - respondió el más bajo, con una media sonrisa que Asahi devolvió.

* * *

Tsukishima estaba seguro de que muchos irían a ver a Kageyama, por lo que decidió adelantarse para verlos y burlarse de ellos. Cuando iba a tomar la calle que lo llevaría a la casa del setter de primero, una voz lo llamó.

\- ¡Espérame, Tsukki!

Yamaguchi logró alcanzar a su amigo, quien lo observaba en silencio.

\- ¿Vas a visitar al Rey de la Cancha, Yamaguchi?

\- ¿Eh? Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo, Tsukki. En realidad, pensaba irme a casa, pero cuando noté que tomabas el camino hacia la casa de Kageyama...

\- ... quisiste sumarte y que fuéramos los dos, ¿verdad?

Tadashi se sonrojó un poco.

\- No sé... Al principio me sorprendió y pensé que por fin habías aceptado su forma de ser, pero luego... Eh, no me pareció bien.

\- ¿Porque sería rudo llegar sin ser invitados?

\- Ah, no, es aparte de eso...

El rubio se exasperó.

\- Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema, entonces? ¿Acaso estás celoso o algo así?

\- ¡SÍ, TSUKKI! Digo... sí.

Ahora fue Tsukishima quien se puso totalmente rojo.

\- Ah, no digas tonterías. Bueno, ¿quieres que vayamos donde Kageyama o a algún otro lado?

\- No, no a la casa de Kageyama... ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo y luego vamos a mi casa? O la tuya, como quieras.

Tsukishima se sorprendió por segunda vez. En otra ocasión, su amigo habría dejado todas las decisiones en sus manos, pero ahora había sido más asertivo. Le ponía un poco nervioso, aunque también era interesante. Yamaguchi tenía mucho que mostrar.

\- OK, entonces vamos a la mía - dijo, dándose vuelta para que su amigo no viera su sonrisa.

* * *

Hinata vio que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se iban. Los seguía desde más atrás y se sintió aliviado cuando notó que no se dirigían a la casa de su mejor amigo. "¿Estará bien si llego de sorpresa, aunque sea para llevarle los apuntes de las clases?", se había preguntado. Por eso, decidió llamar a Kageyama a su celular y consultarle. El moreno respondió que no había problema, pero que se sentía un poco mal.

Al llegar, tocó el timbre y Tobio le abrió la puerta. Su aspecto era terrible: estaba en pijama, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos y la nariz roja. Además, estaba gangoso.

\- Hola Hinata, puedes dejar tu bici en el patio. ¿Cómo estuvo la clase de vóleibol?

El colorín sonrió. Aún enfermo, sólo pensaba en su deporte favorito. "¿No sería genial que pensara en mí también?". Tragó saliva.

\- Muy bien, pero sólo fue práctica.

\- Me habría gustado ir...

El setter hizo pasar a Hinata, quien se sorprendió de lo grande que era la casa de su amigo. Kageyama iba a pasar a la cocina para preparar algo para su invitado, pero Hinata lo detuvo. "Tengo un poco de hambre, ¡pero él está resfriado y en pijama! No puedo permitir que se sienta peor por mi culpa", se dijo el número 10, empujando a Tobio hacia su habitación.

\- ¡Debes descansar!

\- ¿Eh? Pero no me cuesta nada calentar algo...

\- ¡No te preocupes! Vamos, vamos.

Una vez en la habitación de Tobio, Hinata se sintió más tranquilo. Sacó su cuaderno (con apuntes copiados fielmente a Yachi) y se lo entregó al moreno, quien empezó a traspasarlos de inmediato a su cuaderno con una sonrisa. Shoyou lo miró durante unos segundos. Era increíble que el Rey de la Cancha de Kitagawa Daiichi pudiera ser así de dulce...

Tuvo el impulso de tocarle la mano o el hombro, pero se contuvo. Sería demasiado rudo, ¿no? Hasta el roce del pétalo de una rosa podía ser muy áspero. Para qué hablar de sus dedos. El colorín se miró las manos, inseguro.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Hinata? - Hasta la voz del dueño de casa era suave. El joven tragó saliva, incómodo.

\- No, es sólo que...

El timbre lo interrumpió, muy oportunamente. "¡Casi le digo algo terrible!", gritó Shoyou para sus adentros.

Kageyama se levantó y se puso la chaqueta del equipo.

\- ¿Quién será a esta hora? Mis padres están de viaje y no me han avisado nada...

\- Mejor no abras. ¿Qué pasa si es un ladrón y... y...?

\- ¡Los ladrones no tocan el timbre! - rió Tobio.

Desde abajo escucharon una voz conocida.

\- Tobio, ¿estás? Soy Sugawara.

El moreno se asomó a la ventana de su habitación y exclamó que bajaba enseguida. Después de que saliera, Hinata se ubicó cerca de las escaleras. No quería que lo vieran y tenía dudas: ¿Por qué Suga-san se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta la casa de Kageyama? ¿Querría hacerle daño o algo así? "Si algo ocurre, los interrumpiré", pensó el colorín.

\- Disculpa por molestarte a esta hora y sin avisar. Sólo quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud. Sé que fui un mal senpai... Yo, bueno... Me molesté cuando vi a Daichi abrazándote... Y lamento haberte dicho que eras un jugador débil.

"Wow, Suga-san...", se dijo Shouyou, nervioso. Hubo una pausa. Escuchó que su amigo carraspeaba.

\- Este... Gracias por decirme esto, Sugawara-san. Realmente me había dolido lo de ser débil, pero me alegra saber que no es así. ¡Y nunca quise ponerte celoso con el capitán, lo juro! Yo...

\- Está bien, no hay problema, Kageyama-kun - contestó Koushi - Prometo que haré todo lo posible para que el resto de los chicos te trate mejor.

Kageyama le agradeció varias veces e invitó a su senpai a pasar, pero éste declinó la invitación y se despidió. Hinata oyó que la puerta se cerraba y volvió en silencio a la habitación de Tobio. Cuando éste entró, el colorín abrió la boca para decir algo sobre las clases (y cambiar de tema), mas Kageyama exclamó:

\- ¡Suga-san vino a pedirme disculpas y dijo que hará que los chicos me traten mejor! Esto significa que mis compañeros no me odiarán más.

Hinata se levantó de un salto.

\- ¡Nadie te odia, Kageyama! Sólo están un poco celosos, porque eres... eh... bueno, eres genial...

Tobio lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

\- Hinata, eres el único que realmente me apoya, de verdad me alegra mucho que estés cerca.

\- Kageyama, s-si quieres, puedes decirme Shouyou - murmuró el colorín, con las mejillas rojas. Su compañero también se sonrojó.

\- Oh... Entonces, Sh-Shouyou, tú puedes decirme Tobio.

Luego de unos instantes, se atrevieron a mirarse a los ojos. Primero, con inseguridad. A medida que pasaban los segundos, comenzaron a esbozar una tímida sonrisa...

Y el timbre sonó otra vez.

* * *

Me faltaron más cosas en este capítulo, pero ya está bastante largo, creo. Y pido disculpas a quienes aman el OiKage. Más adelante haré un fic sólo de ellos dos, lo prometo ^u^

El próximo capítulo viene con más cosillas interesantes. ¡Espero que les haya gustado este y nos vemos la próxima semana!


	9. Nada es para siempre

**Tal como eres**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

¡Penúltimo capítulo! :D

* * *

 **9\. Nada es para siempre**

"¿Quién será esta vez?", se preguntó Hinata, molesto. ¡Estaba a punto de pasar algo con Kageyama! La forma en que se habían mirado no era sólo de amigos... Había tenido una oportunidad perfecta y la había perdido.

\- Voy a ver quién es. Trataré de tardar lo menos posible - murmuró Tobio, rompiendo el momento especial. El colorín estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza, pero se calmó al mirar los ojos del moreno: parecía un poquito irritado.

Shouyou volvió a escuchar todo desde las escaleras. Sentía un poco de vergüenza y culpa, pero las desechó de inmediato. No estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo era para cerciorarse de que nadie venía para dañar a su Tobio.

\- ¡Ah, O-Oikawa-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La voz de Tobio sonó ligeramente alterada. Hinata tembló al pensar que el Gran Rey, el rival más peligroso de todos, estaba frente a su amigo y no podía hacer nada... Pero luego descubrió que había sido la alteración de su amigo la que le había preocupado más.

\- No te preocupes, Kageyama, sólo vengo a pedirte perdón de manera formal.

\- Ya me pediste perdón el otro día, está bien así... Es embarazoso, Oikawa-san...

\- ¡No, no está bien! ¡Lo que hice fue impresentable! -. Dicho esto, Oikawa se inclinó en 90 grados. - Kageyama, te pido perdón por haberte besado y tocado sin tu consentimiento. No sé qué me pasó. Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo... Creo que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero espero que no me guardes rencor.

\- Descuida, no te guardo rencor. Pero no sigas, por favor...

Tooru alzó la mirada, pero Tobio la evitó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien más acá?

Luego de una pequeña pausa, el más joven exclamó, mirando hacia el suelo:

\- ¡E-Es sólo que no quiero recordar eso!

Tooru sonrió con tristeza. Realmente le había disgustado, mientras que él había disfrutado tanto... Luego recordó la expresión de Iwa-chan y más dolor sintió. Aún no sabía qué sentía por su mejor amigo, pero sí estaba seguro de que su ausencia sería mucho más grave que la de Tobio-chan.

\- Bueno, era sólo eso. No te molesto más - respondió el setter de Aobajohsai. Dio media vuelta y agregó: - Dale mis saludos a Chibi-chan.

Tobio asintió, extrañado, y cerró la puerta. ¿Cómo supo...? No quería contarle a Hinata, sentía vergüenza y miedo. "Ojalá no haya escuchado nada. ¡Pero es imposible, porque Oikawa-san habló muy fuerte!", pensó, apesadumbrado.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, encontró a su amigo sentado junto a la escalera. Estaba pálido y su mirada era muy similar a la que tenía cuando estaba en un juego difícil de vóleibol. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

\- Lo siento, escuché lo que dijo el Gran Rey.

\- Oh.

Kageyama pasó por su lado y fue hacia su habitación. El colorín se levantó de un salto y le tocó el hombro. Su mano estaba helada.

\- No estás resfriado... Te sentiste mal por culpa de Oikawa, ¿verdad?

El moreno asintió.

\- La próxima vez que lo vea, lo mato - siseó el número 10, furioso.

Kageyama se volteó.

\- ¡No es necesario llegar a ese extremo, Shouyou!

\- ¿Acaso estás defendiéndolo? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que te hiciera eso? -. El joven se arrepintió enseguida de haber de haber dicho semejante estupidez: su mejor amigo estaba llorando.

Entre sollozos, contó cómo había sido la cita, lo bien que lo había pasado (Hinata sintió una punzada de celos), la sorpresa -y posterior miedo- que le causó la reacción del capitán de Aobajohsai y la pena que le embargó al final.

\- Sé que no pasó a mayores y que no fue grave, pero...

\- Pero pasó a llevar tu confianza - terminó Hinata, con voz apagada. Ya no quedaba nada de su rabia anterior. - Lamento haberte dicho algo tan feo. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo... Tobio? - preguntó con timidez. El otro asintió.

Hinata era mucho más pequeño y parecía más frágil que él. Sus brazos eran delgados, pero estrecharon su torso con fuerza. Kageyama abrazó a su amigo también y recorrió su espalda. ¡Era tan angosta!

Estuvieron así un buen rato. Cuando se separaron, Hinata tomó una de sus manos.

\- T-Tobio, quiero que sepas que nunca te haré daño, porque yo... te...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Kageyama, con los ojos más iluminados que nunca, le dio un beso en los labios.

* * *

Estuvieron un largo rato besándose, para emoción de Hinata. Luego, el dueño de casa le explicó sobre su búsqueda de la 'mano cálida' que tanta fuerza le había dado en el hospital y le invitó a quedarse a dormir -con toda la inocencia del mundo-. Shouyou aceptó, pero decidió ir a su casa a buscar ropa para el día siguiente y avisarle a su mamá que pasaría la noche donde Kageyama.

\- ¿Es necesario? - protestó el moreno, con un adorable mohín.

\- Sí, porque esta es la única muda que tengo. Además, ¡tu ropa me queda gigante! Pero no te preocupes, pedalearé lo más rápido posible.

Cuando regresó a la casa de Tobio, comieron, tomaron un baño y conversaron como si hubiesen sido pareja desde siempre. Se acostaron juntos en la cama de Kageyama.

\- No puedo dormir, estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado. Extrañaba tanto la calidez de tus manos... - murmuró Kageyama, sonriendo. Hinata suspiró.

\- Yo no puedo creer que me hayas elegido entre tanta gente. ¡De verdad pensé que no tendría ninguna oportunidad! Te quiero mucho, Tobio, en serio.

\- Y yo a ti... ¡Shou-chan!

Volvieron a besarse y abrazarse. Su felicidad era demasiada; sus ganas de sentir el contacto del otro, también. Hinata no se atrevía a ir más allá, pues recordaba la herida reciente que había en el corazón de su amigo, pero tampoco era una necesidad. Habría tiempo.

Se quedaron dormidos con las manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Era de madrugada aún y hacía un poco de frío. "Me duele la cabeza" fue lo primero que pensó el dueño de casa al despertar. ¿Cuántas horas había dormido? Cuando trató de llevarse la mano derecha hacia la sien, notó que estaba enredada entre las manos de Hina...

"¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!"

Con brusquedad, retiró sus manos y se alejó lo más posible del colorín, quien ni se dio cuenta, sólo sonrió en sueños. El moreno estuvo a punto de zamarrearlo con fuerza para despertarlo y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Se veía contento. "¿Contento por estar a mi lado? ¿Por qué estábamos tomados de las manos? ¿Qué diablos está pasando acá?".

Trató de recordar algo, cualquier cosa sobre la noche anterior, mas no hubo caso. Sólo estaba fijo en su memoria el día en que había estado practicando saques en un extremo del gimnasio y algo le había golpeado.

Pasó cerca de media hora exigiéndole una explicación a su memoria. Durante ese tiempo, Hinata intentó acercarse a él y abrazarlo. Como estaba sentado, las manos del colorín casi le tocaron el trasero, así que dio un salto y colocó un cojín entre ambos. El durmiente lo estrechó con fuerza. Demasiada. Tobio frunció el ceño, nervioso: verle dormir le hacía sentir incómodo, deseaba despertarlo lo antes posible. "Si no... ¿Si no qué?", se dijo.

En eso, Shouyou se removió en su lado de la cama y se llevó las manos a los ojos. Se veía casi como una chica, pero mejor... La idea hizo sonrojar a Tobio, quien miró hacia otro lado con rabia. Su mente le estaba haciendo demasiadas bromas pesadas.

\- Hola Tobio-chan, ¿cómo amaneciste? - preguntó Hinata, estirándose con felicidad.

\- ¿Qué crees tú, Hinata idiota? ¿Y qué es eso de 'Tobio-chan', eh?

Shouyou quedó congelado en su estiramiento. De a poco, se enderezó hasta quedar sentado. Su rostro estaba blanco como las sábanas.

\- Volviste a la normalidad... Me alegro.

\- No entiendo nada de lo que dices. ¡Oi! ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Hinata se llevó las manos a la cara y descubrió que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Sabía exactamente el motivo, pero no podía decírselo a su compañero de equipo: que se había enamorado de su personalidad dulce, que había sido correspondido, que lo último que vio fue su sonrisa y lo primero, su ceño fruncido.

Y que creyó que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para amar a alguien que ya no existía.

El colorín pidió permiso para ir al baño y, al regresar luego de unos minutos, su expresión había vuelto a la normalidad. Así que le explicó todo a Kageyama, desde el saque hasta la conversación amable de la noche anterior, incluyendo el asunto de Oikawa. A medida que avanzaba en su relato, la cara de Tobio palidecía más y más. Habría sido gracioso en otras circunstancias, pero Shouyou no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. De hecho, omitió hablar sobre su declaración amorosa correspondida: sabía que eso haría que el setter de Karasuno se sintiera mucho peor.

\- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada, Kageyama? ¿Ni un poquito?

\- No. Lo intenté y no hay caso. Espero que haya pasado nada muy extraño... Me refiero a esta noche.

\- En absoluto, no pasó nada - dijo el más pequeño, apesadumbrado. Tobio suspiró.

\- En fin, ¿qué día es hoy?

\- Martes. Y ayer faltaste a clases, pero te traje los apuntes, así que no te preocupes...

Sin embargo, el moreno ya había saltado de la cama y corría hacia el baño.

\- ¡Hinata idiota, vamos a llegar atrasados! Yo me bañaré primero y luego irás tú.

El número 10 se quedó solo en la habitación. Hundió su rostro en la almohada de su amigo e inspiró con fuerza. No tendría otra oportunidad.

* * *

Llegaron sin problemas a la escuela. Las clases se hicieron largas y complicadas para Kageyama, ya que, por un lado, sentía que no se había perdido nada y entendía más o menos bien pero, por otro, la materia que pasaban no tenía nada que ver con lo que había visto por última vez. Era una sensación desagradable. Tendría que revisar sus cuadernos al llegar a casa.

También fue extraño entrar al gimnasio para la clase de vóleibol. Todos, incluyendo al entrenador Ukai, a Takeda-sensei y hasta Kiyoko-san, lo miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre. Hinata fue el único que no le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¡Hola, Kageyama! ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Sawamura.

\- Bien, Sawamura-san.

\- ¿Qué pasó con sus sonrisitas amables, Su Majestad? - se burló Tsukishima. Yamaguchi miró asustado a su amigo y al moreno setter, quien parecía realmente enojado.

Luego, Nishinoya y Tanaka lo rodearon y le palmearon la espalda, gritando '¡Bienvenido, Kageyama, te extrañamos!'. Tobio no supo cómo reaccionar. De pronto, recordó todo lo que le había contado Hinata esa mañana: su cambio de actitud y los problemas que había traído al equipo. Al menos, parecía que todo estaba en orden y la clase se desarrolló sin contratiempos.

A la salida, descubrió que Hinata ya se había ido a casa. "Ese idiota... Tenía que hablar con él", se dijo el setter. Los tiros habían salido decentes, pero no al 100%, como antes. El colorín parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte.

En la calle se encontró con Oikawa. El capitán de Aobajohsai estaba solo y caminaba hacia él. Parecía más desagradable que de costumbre. Kageyama tragó saliva.

\- ¡Ah, Tobio-chan! Me alegra verte acá. Hace poco vi a Chibi-chan, quien me dijo que habías vuelto a ser el de antes.

El moreno no respondió. El joven de cabellos castaños lo miró fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable. Cuando Tobio estuvo a punto de decir algo para largarse de una vez, Tooru exclamó:

\- ¿Recuerdas que te enseñé el saque, verdad? ¡Más te vale que no lo hayas olvidado, porque no volveré a explicártelo!

Kageyama palideció. ¿Le había enseñado el famoso saque? ¿Cuándo? ¡Maldición!

A lo lejos vio a Iwaizumi, quien corría hacia ellos con una mueca llena de furia.

\- ¡Assikawa, qué estás haciendo acá! ¡Tenemos partido de práctica en 15 minutos, idiota!

Al llegar junto a los jóvenes, vio a Kageyama y su rostro cambió. Aún recordaba el problema que había tenido con Oikawa por su 'culpa', aunque sabía que el setter de Karasuno era más una víctima que un victimario.

\- Iwaizumi-san, ¡¿es verdad que Oikawa-san me enseñó su saque?!

El vicecapitán del equipo albiceleste notó que Kageyama se comportaba de forma distinta. De hecho, parecía haber vuelto a ser el chico enojón de siempre. Miró a Oikawa, quien le guiñó el ojo discretamente. Hajime suspiró.

\- Dudo que lo haya hecho. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tenemos un partido que jugar... Hasta pronto. Ah, y me alegro que te hayas mejorado.

\- ¡Iwa-chan, eres terrible! - gritó Oikawa, mientras era arrastrado por su mejor amigo.

Kageyama los miró, confundido. Luego se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su casa, pensando en Hinata (más de lo que hubiese querido).


	10. No eres tú, somos nosotros

**Tal como eres**

 _ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

¡Último capítulo! Gracias por sus reviews y paciencia. Fue un año complejo.

* * *

 **10\. No eres tú, somos nosotros**

Luego del partido de práctica -que ganaron, por supuesto- y de ordenar el gimnasio, los chicos de Aobajohsai fueron a los camarines. Mientras se daba una ducha, Iwaizumi pensó en lo que había pasado con Oikawa en los últimos días.

Después de salir apresuradamente de la casa de su mejor amigo, Hajime no pudo dormir. "Me comporté como un idiota. Tengo que pedirle disculpas...", se dijo esa noche, mientras miraba el techo.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario, pues al día siguiente Oikawa le envió un mensaje:

 _Iwa-chan, ¿por qué estás enojado conmigo? ¡Perdóname! ¿Podemos hablar?_ 。゜゜(´Ｏ｀) ° ゜。

La verdad es que Hajime no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a su amigo de infancia después del papelón... Y lo peor es que no confiaba en mantener la compostura cerca de él. Sí, podía retarlo, pegarle y acompañarle a casi todas partes, pero todo eso exigía una preparación mental de su parte, aunque Oikawa -pese a su inteligencia y agudeza- tenía un comportamiento más bien predecible. "Por eso reaccioné tan mal esa noche, no esperaba que dijera eso...", se justificó Iwaizumi por enésima vez. Su respuesta fue:

 _Perfecto, ¿te parece esta tarde en mi casa?_

 _Iwaizumi_

Oikawa respondió que sí, que estaba bien.

Y todo cambió después de esa conversación.

* * *

El vicecapitán del equipo cerró la llave de la ducha y se secó. Se había demorado un poco más de la cuenta, por lo que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya había salido. Sólo quedaba Oikawa, quien estaba sentado en una banca.

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo, Iwa-chan.

\- Déjame en paz, Assikawa. Si quieres, puedes irte.

\- ¿Y perder la oportunidad de molestarte? Jamás -. Sin embargo, cambió su posición en la banca y le dio la espalda.

Con un gruñido, Iwaizumi comenzó a vestirse. Era muy consciente de la presencia de Oikawa y, aunque sabía que su amigo no lo estaba mirando, se sentía cohibido. De todos modos, antes había sido peor: durante años tuvo que ocultar sus sentimientos y sonrojos cada vez que veía a Oikawa cubierto (o no) por una toalla, y casi se delató cuando Tooru le hizo cosquillas en segundo año.

También era terrible dormir en la misma pieza, ya fuera en la casa de Oikawa -donde todo estaba impregnado con su aroma- o en su propia habitación -porque Tooru exigía dormir junto a él en su cama e Iwaizumi era incapaz de negarse-.

Y para qué recordar todos los pañuelos desechables que había ensuciado...

\- Ya estoy listo, Oikawa. Puedes darte vuelta.

El joven no se movió. Hajime estuvo a punto de reprenderlo, cuando notó que su amigo estaba serio.

La conversación en casa de Iwaizumi había partido bien, según el dueño de casa. El moreno se disculpó por su reacción anterior y declaró sus sentimientos por su amigo de infancia, sin mirarlo. Sentía mucha vergüenza. Pero luego, al confesarlo todo, sintió que se sacaba un peso de encima. Fue ahí cuando alzó la mirada y descubrió que Tooru tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Yo... L-Lo siento mucho, Iwa-chan... Nunca me di cuenta de nada...- hipó.

\- No te preocupes, esa fue siempre mi idea - respondió el otro, un poco incómodo. Era extraño ver a Oikawa llorar por él.

\- Y te guardaste todos esos... sentimientos... y m-me gustó otra persona...

Iwaizumi trató de no enojarse, pero era difícil.

\- Bueno, qué se le va a hacer, son sentimientos, Oikawa. Uno no los controla. Tampoco es necesario que sientas lástima por mí.

\- N-No es eso... Lo que pasa es que tú me gustaste por mucho tiempo, pero no creí que fueras a tomarme en cuenta, y cuando Tobio-chan empezó a ser cariñoso conmigo, c-creo que por eso me atrajo...

Hajime lo miró con sus ojos como platos.

\- Quieres decir que, durante todos estos años, ¿la persona que más te gustó fui yo?

Cuando el joven de cabellos castaños asintió tímidamente, Iwaizumi lo tomó por los hombros y lo zamarreó.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Oikawa idiota?!

\- ¡P-Porque no quería que nuestra amistad se arruinara! Me gritas y me pegas, ¿c-cómo esperabas que me declarara? Además, estoy seguro de que, sin mí, tú serías más feliz y sonreirías más...

Hajime suspiró y estrechó al joven entre sus brazos hasta que éste se calmó.

\- Perdóname, Oikawa. Me he portado como un idiota contigo...

\- Y yo te he sacado de quicio.

\- Sí, mucho.

\- Pero sigues a mi lado...

\- Sí, todo el tiempo que quieras. De verdad te amo, con tus defectos y virtudes. Y aunque podría ser feliz sin ti, no me interesa ese camino. Prefiero estar contigo.

Oikawa le abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que dejarás de pegarme si me porto mal?

\- Sólo si mejoras tu actitud.

\- Oh, rayos.

Esa tarde, terminaron riendo.

* * *

Sin embargo, ahora las facciones de Oikawa parecían de piedra e Iwaizumi no comprendía muy bien por qué. ¿Había algo que estaba dejando fuera... o que su mejor amigo le estaba ocultando?

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Oikawa? - le preguntó cuando salieron de la escuela. El joven de cabellos castaños se detuvo. - Si sigues sintiendo cosas por Kageyama y necesitas más tiempo… puedo esperarte. Siempre lo he hecho… - agregó Hajime.

Oikawa negó con la cabeza.

\- La verdad es que estoy preocupado por lo que viene. No quiero perder tu amistad. Si no resulta, no podremos volver a la relación que teníamos antes...

\- ¿Quién dice que esto no resultará? No seas idiota.

\- ¡Nunca sonríes cuando estoy contigo! Y ni siquiera te llamo por tu nombre...

Iwaizumi tuvo que admitir que eso era verdad. Él tampoco lo llamaba 'Tooru'. Sin embargo, sí le gustaba estar junto a su amigo, por desagradable que fuera a veces. No era alegría y sonrisas lo que le provocaba, sino la sensación de estar vivo y ser desafiado a cada instante. Era cansador... y muy entretenido.

\- Contigo siento deseos de ser mejor, no de sonreír. Eres un reto constante, ¿sabes?

Tooru lo miró, confundido.

\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Iwaizumi se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Luego, susurró a su oído:

\- Es justo lo que necesito... Tooru.

Cuando se separaron, Oikawa estaba rojo. El sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos sobre la calle, por lo que el capitán de Aobajohsai parecía tener la piel aún más colorada.

\- ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, Iwa-chan?

\- Sí... Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, dímelo al oído.

* * *

Ya no había problemas en los partidos de práctica de Karasuno. Lo único que les preocupaba era ser mejores y nada les distraía. Era un alivio para Suga y Sawamura. Hinata también estaba aliviado, en parte, pero sentía un peso sobre su corazón que le impedía disfrutar plenamente. Intentó que no se notara en su estilo de juego.

Al término de la clase, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi salieron juntos, como siempre; Sawamura y Sugawara se fueron hablando sobre cómo mejorar un ataque sincronizado; Nishinoya saltaba junto a Asahi y Kiyoko acompañó a Yachi al paradero. Los únicos que quedaban atrás eran Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kageyama y Hinata.

\- Qué aburrido, todo el mundo se va en pareja... ¡Cualquiera diría que están saliendo! Y Kiyoko-san me abandonó... - exclamó Tanaka, molesto.

\- Nunca estuvo a tu lado, Tanaka - respondió Ennoshita, pero el pelado lo ignoró.

\- Bueh, me voy a casa. Espero que Saeko me presente a alguna de sus amigas... ¡Ah, Ennoshita! ¿No andas con tus películas por ahí? Quiero ver esa donde aparece Kiyoko-san en uniforme...

El serio muchacho de segundo se resistió, alegando que no eran copias para mostrar al público, pero Tanaka lo convenció (más bien, lo obligó a ir a su casa). Sólo quedaron Tobio y Shouyou.

\- Bueno, Kageyama, me voy. ¡Nos vemos mañana! - se despidió Hinata, subiendo a su bicicleta. El moreno le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

\- Espera un momento, Hinata. Has estado toda la semana evitándome y cuando juegas pareces pensar en algo que no es vóleibol. ¿Por qué?

El colorín se sonrojó y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía explicarle? ¿Y si afectaba su rendimiento, o el de ambos? Quizás lo mejor era arriesgarse, ya llevaba muchos días aguantando la pena.

\- Estee... Kageyama, ¿recuerdas cuando dije que no había pasado nada esa noche que estuvimos juntos en tu casa?

Tobio palideció.

\- No me digas que... ¡¿lo hicimos?!

Estuvo a punto de agarrarlo de las solapas del uniforme, pero el colorín retrocedió.

\- ¡No, no es eso! ¡Lo juro! Sólo te declaré mis sentimientos y tú dijiste que yo también te gustaba...- Las lágrimas le impidieron continuar y Kageyama se detuvo, perplejo. Luego, un violento rubor cubrió sus mejillas y orejas. Hinata no se dio cuenta.

\- Tú... ¿Acaso te gusté sólo porque fui amable?

Shouyou dejó de llorar y lo miró, hipando. Tobio no parecía estar enojado.

\- Me gustas desde el año pasado, Kageyama, cuando estabas en Kitagawa Daiichi. Desde que te vi entrar a la cancha...

El setter abrió los ojos como platos. Desde que despertó con las manos de Hinata entre las suyas, había pensado que cualquier sentimiento que Hinata tuviera por él se debía a su amabilidad provocada por el golpe en la cabeza. No imaginaba que fuera algo anterior.

\- Yo... Tú también me gustas, Hinata, y desde esa misma fecha. Creo que fue cuando noté que no ibas a dejar caer el balón tan fácilmente. Pero... pero si esperas una persona amable y cariñosa, no puedo hacerte feliz.

"¡Sólo con oírle decir eso, me basta!", se dijo Shouyou, sonriendo.

\- ¡Te quiero tal como eres, Kageyama! Es verdad que tu personalidad amable me enamoró aún más, pero te prefiero enojón... ¡Así nadie se te acercará! - rió el colorín, abrazándolo.

Lo único que su sonrojado compañero pudo decir, mientras intentaba devolver el repentino abrazo, fue: "¡Hinata idiota!".

FIN


End file.
